Destined love -wolf's mate-
by Chandra Migina
Summary: When Naruto was kidnapped and sold at a human sex market, he caught the attention of the young master of the famous wolf demon clan. But to his surprise Sasuke wasn't interested in a slave, instead he had just found his mate. But dangers and secrets, will force them to learn to trust in each other, and maybe even find love. SasuNaru, ItaDei, KakaIru, mate, mpreg, violence, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1: stolen sun

_**Destined love **_

**_~wolf's mate~_ **

**Plot:**

When Naruto was kidnapped and sold at a human sex market, he got purchased by the young master of the famous wolf demon clan. But to his surprise Sasuke wasn't interested in a slave, instead he had just found his mate.

SasuNaru, ItaDei, KakaIru, wolf, mate, mpreg, violence, OOC, AU

* * *

**Author notes:**

Well guys what can I tell you?

It's my newest project and it was actually a spontaneous idea. But still I hope you will enjoy what my brain came up with =)

Okay to make this clear this is a SasuNaru Story. But there will also be ItaDei and KakaIru, however I won't reveal how exactly they are related. But just to make it clear this is a **Yaoi **meaning** Boy x Boy.**

Those who don't like it – or shouldn't read it – please just ignore it, but leave it for the others. Thx!

When I'm already at the characters let me remind you I do not own Naruto – as we all know Sasuke does T^T

But enough of that. I also have to tell you that I will be using **bad language, lemons (aka sex) **and** violent scenes**. Just to give you an idea of the story.

Keep in mind there will also be mpreg and slightly OOC. Also it plays in an AU.

Another thing is. I only do a beta version after I did the whole story once. That way suggestions can be worked in .

I also won't be able to make a weekly update because of my studies – still have to finish my bachelor thesis.

But I promise I will continue the story – especially because I always find it sad myself to read an unfinished one -.-"

Oh and please be nice to me. I'm trying my best, I promise, but English isn't my mother language xD

Well that was all I had to say. So to everyone who didn't take off yet, enjoy the story ^^

* * *

**1\. Chapter: stolen sun**

It had been, two nights since he was kidnapped from the streets. Naruto couldn't believe his luck. One moment he was heading home from an afternoon stroll and the next second a dark van stopped right next to him. It was a beautiful day, that's why he decided to talk a walk along the fields. He loved the nature and only dressed in a light outfit he enjoyed the warm summer sun. Always wearing his favorite orange shirt and a blue jeans, he was unmistakably for his friends. He wanted to get outside while it was still sunny, so he only fetched his wallet and MP3 player from the table, leaving his phone in his jacket pocket.

At first he wasn't even aware of the car that parked in the distance. Instead, he lost his thought in the beat of his music. Only when he came to a stop for a moment, and lifted his head toward the clear blue sky, he removed his headphones. Blinking against the shining sun, he enjoyed the warm rays on his tanned skin. Some of his friends always told him he had eyes like the heaven, and hair like the sleeping sun. He wasn't sure if they were as yellow as they believed, but the blond boy certainly liked the compliment.

Watching the scenery he realized he was alone. It wasn't a strange thing, these country roads were always empty. Only a few strollers would wander here. Sometimes he had seen one of the farmers coming through on their tractors, but most of the times the field way was clear. But on that particular day something seemed off, and if he had just listened to his gut feelings.

The blue eyed boy could hear the engine in the distance, sounding strangely hushed. At first he thought he was imagining everything. For a moment the steady buzzing had died down completely, only to erupt with full force once more. Irritated, he looked behind, when the sound of the revved up engine became stronger. Within seconds the dark van was at his side and the side door slide open. Frightened, he stopped in his tracks, when two very shady characters jumped outside.

Their presence was unreal, but still it scared the nearby crows who took off into the air. But for the stunned boy he didn't have enough time to react. Cursing his misfortune instead, when one of them grabbed his shoulder. Panicked, his eyes widened when he clearly recognized their ears and tails. Instantly the pressure on his shoulder got stronger, trying to push him forward into the dark van.

However, the shocked boy managed to find his composure again. He might have had a chance against some humans, but two well build demons were a whole different story. But that didn't mean the blue eyed boy wouldn't try and ducking to the ground, he tried he escape their clutches. Dumbfounded the two men looked at each other, not expecting the boy to take off. "Don't just stand there. Go get him, you idiot", one of them shouted and from the angle the voice came from, Naruto believed it to be the left one.

The blond had trained in some martial arts when he was younger, but his skills were no match against two husky demons. Nevertheless, his quick reactions helped him to evaluate his position and he sprinted into the fields. Within seconds his heartbeat was racing and adrenaline was shooting through his veins. That just had to be a bad dream, a silly nightmare, but not some reality. Naruto wouldn't believe that two demons tried to kidnap him. Glancing back for a second he had to catch his breath. He wasn't cut for running, after such a shock. His breathing was disordered and the air burned in his lungs.

No, that couldn't be true. There weren't just two men, dressed in clothes almost too casual to attract attention, after him. One of them wore a normal jean and a dirty muscle shirt, where you could clearly see his ABS. Also, his ears were visible, like some round, fluffy organs that pricked up annoyed. He certainly seemed like the type who had more brawn than brain.

Instead, the second one looked a little less husky, but not a bit less suspicious. Dressed in a white coat like he had only seen doctors wearing one, and typical street where he already gave off the smell of troubles and drugs. It was an intensive stench, the blond boy remembered when he had to stay in the hospital so often. However, he had to admit that none of them would be ominous walking around in town. But jumping out of a black car reflected a bad light on those. Panting the dark skinned boy came to a rest. The moment his brain finally comprehended the danger he was in he took to his heels and ran.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side, and the whole chase only held up for a few minutes. The stronger demon had caught up with him immediately when he was already out of air. Not very amused with his stupid games he lifted the boy over his shoulders and went back to the other one. "Let me go you big ogre. Help, help me!" but his voice got cut off when the demon dropped him a little bit more over his shoulder. Hanging headfirst down his coordination left him for a moment, before his kidnaper pulled him back up again.

Although Naruto still tried to hit the demon with his feet and hands, it only got worse. Instead, of leaving his arm around his waist, he tightened his grip. And panicked the blue eyed boy screamed for a shocked second, surprised about the pain that shot through him. Quickly the male had disposed him and thrown him inside, already shutting the door. For a second the three were left in total darkness, before a small light bulb was flashed above their heads. Blinking the blue eyed boy had to close them, only to regret his action.

Frightened the blond boy felt the engine starting again and the vehicle driving off. For the few seconds he could see his captures clearly, before they moved again. They clearly seemed to be demons. He had heard about it, only noble ones hid their true nature, while lower once liked to show off their powers. But even without that help he knew these two couldn't be trusted. It has been their eyes, small and malicious their gazes sent cold chills down his body.

The one demon that had finally caught him, was at his other side, but the one that obviously gave the orders he could see. Eying the demon he clearly saw his brown, lizard like eyes, and terrified he even saw a long tongue, hissing and tasting the air. He was pressed to the floor, his side still hurt and he was sure there would be bruises in the morning. Not that that mattered anyway. Rather, he was even more surprised that his head had enough time to come up with some information.

Like the news that morning, that was running on the radio during work. The announcer informed that more people had gone missing. And that the government believed demons to be behind the kidnapping, because it always happened to young, beautiful humans. They also suspected them to be sold off at some slave markets. Certainly this was strictly illegal, but who seemed to care. The demons would certainly not and the humans were just too powerless to stop them.

Amusing the blond boy, had switched to another channel. He wouldn't describe himself as either beautiful or handsome. On top of that those things always happened to others, but never to oneself. What were the chances to really get into that kind of bad luck? He had no connections to the demons anyway. He lived his life in the outer district and had nothing to do with the wealth and noble of the high society.

Hell, he was raised in an orphanage, and only got a chance of a loving family five years ago. Why should he worry about some demons? It was his last thought, recalling how naive he was, when a rough grip pressed him to the van's floor. Panicked Naruto tried to escape and started to struggle, but with no results. His two kidnapers just snickered as one of them pushed his knee into his shoulder.

"Fuck off you ugly thing. I warn you let me go," no one should believe it would be easy to capture a twenty year old boy. The blue eyed boy would show them what he got. If it weren't just for his aching shoulder and rips, he would have already tried to get away. But what the blue eyed boy couldn't see was the second man. He was fast when he reached into an already opened suitcase and pulled out a syringe. Within seconds he unlocked the small flacon and drew up the clear liquid. Then he reached over the boy and removed his shirt from his neck. He was quick when he set the shot, not caring how much that hurt. With full force, he slammed the needle into the soft flesh and emptied the toxin.

Crying Naruto felt the sharp, piercing when the venom hit his body. Overwhelmed, he began to scream, when the burning sensation spread through his body. The fucking demon must have injected him with some drugs, but before he could finish his thought he already felt numb. Once more he tried to move, but his body already refused his command. It was ironic because a second ago he had wished for the sudden pain to stop. But it was already too late, when darkness claimed his vision, and his frightened blue eyes closed exhausted.

Unnoticed the van had taken off, carrying one more person this time. The hunt was a little more troublesome than usual, complicating their operation. However, the unlucky boy had no real chance to escape them. Filthy the doctor caressed the boy's face. He was truly a beauty and it was a shame he couldn't taste him. But he knew the consequence of disobeying the rules. Nevertheless, he didn't care about that too much. He wasn't stupid, knowing the human shouldn't have any visible scars on him.

However, when he lowered his head a little his long tongue tasted the soft, tanned skin. Only being able to do that much the demon knew that someone this handsome would certainly be sold off soon. So he just had to restrain himself to the moment the boy had his first plaything to make sure no one would realize the damaged good. "Better leave no mark on the boy, Asa", his companion recommended him, only earning a deadly glare.

* * *

The drive was long, and when the car finally arrived at his destination it was already nighttime. Quickly three people got out of the van, carrying an unrecognizable object with them. They were in a hurry when one of them opened the gates and brought the sleeping human inside. It was a well hidden place, deep within the forest no one could find them. Promptly the demon went into one of the cells, leaving the body on the repaired bed. He still didn't understand why they left the humans, so many comforts, but the other one told him it was to break their spirits. He just did as he was told, and went outside, letting the door shut close.

Irritated and with the worst headache he had in a long time Naruto heard the strange metallic sound. Slowly he started to regain his consciousness, remembering what had happened. He was frightened, to say the least and sobbing, he started to feel his panic creeping in. His eyes were burning and his throat hurt, but he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Instead, he felt the creeping tiredness claiming his mind once more. The blond boy didn't know if that was an after effect of the drugs, but he welcomed the moment of calmness. It allowed him to rethink his situation. And for the first time he clearly took in his environment.

His body was still sore and ached when he rubbed his shoulder blades. Both were hurting even from the slightest touch. One because of the needle, the other from the knee that left a pretty big bruise on the skin. He was in a small room, but it was rather nice. To his surprise it wasn't what he expected. The dark skinned boy almost imagined some cages where they held all the kidnaped people. But instead, he was locked in a small, awful white room. There wasn't much there to start with, but it still showed a bed, a toilet and a sink. Only a mirror wasn't there, as if they knew how stupid that would be.

Yet he was very much irritated when he looked at the door. It reminded him of these old prison doors, he had seen on some school trips when they visited the dungeons. It had two windows, both closed at the time. And until now only the one on the floor had open and some food was shuffled through. Skeptical, he had eyed the white stuff and sniffed a little bit. He sure was hungry, but he didn't really want to try the food. Naruto was too afraid the rice might be drugged too. Although his stomach was growling and he tasted the bitter, acidic flavor in his mouth from eating nothing for almost a day.

On top of that he couldn't bear the humiliation it brought with it. The rice was served in some Styrofoam, making sure he couldn't use the bowl as a weapon. Softly, some tears left his eyes, and the salty taste mixed with the small bruises on his face. He must have hurt himself when they were restraining him to the van's floor. Beaten he left the food on the bed, and crawled back into a curl. Still tasting the foul liquid in his mouth, he fell into a dark dream.

It was only his second night he finally managed to pull himself together. Crying for a while the tanned boy hadn't realized he was already awake for an hour until he felt his hunger again. What would he give for a bowl of Ramen right now? Instead, he eyed for his food, noticing the softened cup still visible on his bed. Surprised, he wondered if he hadn't moved around in his sleep.

Unsure he slipped some of the white pulp on his fingers. The stuff was already cold and a little dry. But when his tongue carefully tasted some of the grains he forgot his worries. God, he was hungry when he dipped his fingers inside the bowl again and got out some more. Almost starving, he cleaned the whole dish, not missing any of the rice. If the stuff was poisoned, he would realize it soon enough, however, his hunger got the better of him.

Afterward, he sat still on his bed, and listened to the night sounds. The small window behind him had no glass, but was secured with some bars. Naruto was sure he might even be able to reach it, if he stood on the bed, but there was no hope to make it through. And a glimpse outside wasn't any more promising, only revealing some trees in the far distance. Feeling a little tired he curled back on the bed, glancing one more time at the now empty pot. Smilingly he petted the finished bowl, not really realizing what he did. Just for a second Naruto wonder what the strange numbness was he felt on his tongue when he had half finished his rice.

Drifting off into an endless dream he didn't realize the men that came in. They were both covered by the darkness, however, their eyes flashed dangerously for a second. "Truly a beautiful boy. The guests will like him, and his scent is quite sweet. What a surprise to still find scum like him, who just turns out to be pure too", laughing coldly he showed some emotions once in a wild. Startling the smaller one, eyed at his companion, whom he hadn't seen those interested in someone for quite a while.

"What should we do about him, boss? He was quite stubborn when Naois and I went to get him," he knew how much the other demon valued his security. And some stubborn kid who tried to deny him, could be a problem. After all, he could try to bother the costumes, by ignoring their wishes, or even worse by believing he could escape. Nevertheless the boss was sure he could handle the blond. "Let's just wait what he will do in the future. If he really tries to become a problem you can teach him some manners," he decided in the end, still watching the despicable human with his swirling violet eyes.

* * *

Anxious, he rolled from one side to the other. He felt sick, and cold when he finally managed to open his eyes. A little dizzy Naruto sat up in his bed. It was still dark outside, resulting in only the stars to lighten up the room. Blinking for some seconds the blond boy had no clue what had happened. Irritated, he watched his surroundings getting clear again, before realization hit him. Within seconds he was fully awakened, cursing his coordination, when he fell back on the bed. The sudden jumping up wasn't helping his body to balance right.

Suspicious, he wondered how long he had been asleep. Naruto was sure that his body was weak and drained from all that had happened. However, he still tasted the little stiffness on his tongue, and remembered the rice he ate. Curious, he turned around, but to his surprise, he couldn't see the cup anywhere. Figuring there was only one possible explanation he froze in his movement.

Slightly turning his head, he looked around him. Even thought he was still sitting on the bed, he felt like he was being watched. And he nearly expected to look into the eyes of someone else, stiffening his own body. But it was impossible. The blue eyed boy knew he was alone, he could see that there weren't some shadows lurking in one of the corners. But it still meant they were walking into his cell, while he was asleep.

Frightened, he tucked his legs in, reconsidering his situation. The solitude was getting on his nerves, and shivering, he hid under the thin blanket. It still seemed like a dream to him. Sitting in the dark the tanned boy listened to the night, but it was just quiet. He always imagined the forests to be whispering with the sounds of animals, but the darkness stayed silent. Closing his eyes, he remembered what had happened until now. Like a nightmare he fought with his tears to finally dry off. But it looked like he would have to make sure to keep his courage up for a longer time.

Rethinking the blue eyed boy tried to make up a plan. If he really wanted to get out of there, he had to be stronger. And he couldn't allow himself to be frightened. Strangely smiling Naruto was relieved, knowing he could be quite stubborn if he wanted to. However, he never believed to be forced to prove his talent under such conditions. No matter how much he tried. Again he felt his tears running down. But for the first time he could still keep a cool head.

Surprised, he raised his eyes. It was only for a second, when he believed to have heard something. However, there was nothing out there and shaking his head the blue eyed boy admitted to slowly go crazy. But suddenly he nearly jumped from the bed, realizing it to be morning. He must have drifted off again, thinking about all the shite that happened. Was it even possible for him? Sure, he was worn out, but other than that he couldn't do anything.

Sighing Naruto got up, swallowing hard when he felt his dry throat. Relived he at least had some water from the sink, he went up to get it. And startled he could see the small bowl at the door again. Suspicious, he picked the stuff up, taking it back to the bed and sitting down. Eyeing the white stuff he careful dipped into it. Smearing some of it between his fingers, as if he was able to tell the different. But it just smashed between his digits, like you would expect overcooked rice to do.

And carefully, he liked the stuff off his fingers. It was like normal rice, nothing different. But when Naruto waited for a moment he tasted the numbness on his tongue again. Or better said he missed the feeling on it, when a soft tickling slowly died down. Confirmed the stuff really was drugged the blond boy took the whole cup and turned back to the sink. And dumping the stuff into the drain he hoped he could fool his kidnappers for a while.

* * *

After four whole nights of leaving him to himself they suddenly dragged him out of the room on the fifth night. At least Naruto had assumed it to already be so long, but he wasn't sure about that. He was still a little disorientated and weak. When he had proven that the rice was indeed drugged he refused to eat anything anymore. Even thought Naruto knew he needed energy if he wanted to escape that place, he just couldn't force himself to swallow the drugged rice.

Blinking, he had to adjust to the sudden light in the room, when one of the men came back to his cell. At first Naruto already feared he would do bad things to him, but then he realized the medical bag in his hands. Frightened, he jumped away and fled to the wall. "Stay away or I will hurt you!" His voice was shaking, when he shouted at the demon. But the man just looked at him with his mischievous eyes and dirty smile. He knew he was stronger than one little human, so it wouldn't scare him if he was threatening him.

Putting his stuff on the bed, he laughed at the stubborn blond: "I suppose that would work as well as your first try to escape. You are way too confident, but that's what I like about you. On top of that you are beautiful, so I'm sure we will get some nice money for you." And after widening his smile he came closer to the shivering boy. He just had his jeans and orange t-shirt on, the same when they captured him. It was disgusting, but at least he managed to use the cold water from the sink for the most needed washing.

"It's just so sad I cannot taste you myself. I'm sure I could teach you something nice," and stepping closer to him, he pressed him between the wall and himself. Instead, he forced the blond's head up, so he could see the spark in these beautiful blue eyes. They looked as if they wanted to murderer him, and he was sure that's exactly what they were planning on.

Dirty one of his fingers stroke his luscious lips, and hissing his long tongue tasted the crook of his neck. He was right assuming the demon to be a snake. At least he had all their traits. Shuddering a little Naruto tried to free himself. He hated that tongue on his body, the slick feeling when it caressed his skin and licked up some beads of sweat.

Sighing Asa removed himself from the boy. He knew he wouldn't attack him again, not feeling this dirty and helpless. Instead, he reached for his bag where he had already prepared one of the syringes. He only needed to open the cap of the needle and he was done. Terrified the blue eyed boy had seen the injection and with his last remaining courage he pushed himself off the wall.

However, he was still in no shape to run, having eaten anything in the past few days. And exhausted, he collapsed to the floor. Laughing dirty the doctor pinned his weak body down, ripping off his sleeve and positioning the shot in his upper arm. With his free hand, he gripped the tanned skin and inserting the needle, while pushing down the plunger.

Again a burning pain shot through his whole body, when the blond boy tried to free himself. Screaming, he felt his tears on his wet face, when a strange sensation hit him. Within seconds his body started to slowly heat up, making it impossible for him to think straight. Naruto felt sick, and he almost jumped away when his spare skin was touched.

Helping the boy up Asa enjoyed his work. His little drug worked perfectly on the human organism, and it had a nice side effect. Clouding their minds, they always became more oblivious and open hearted to their suggestions. "Change boy, we want you to look lovely for our client", and then he threw some cloth at him.

Feeling unbearable hot the thought of getting rid of his cloth sounded nice. With shaky fingers the blue eyed boy managed to strip himself of his t-shirt, but when he had to remove his trousers he trembled. It was as if his body was fighting the toxin, still trying to save his last dignity.

With small eyes the demon watched him, smiling when he realized that the boy was still fighting the drug. Eagerly he licked his lips in anticipation, when he moved the boy the bed. He was already too weak to push him away, even though he refused to be touched. But his restrain died immediately when the brown eyed demon lashed his lips onto his.

Hungrily his tongue slipped inside the wet cavity, and moaning the tanned boy felt some relief. Set afire he pulled closer to the kiss, drooling a little, when he was suddenly pulled away. Harshly he was shoved against the wall, when a third person entered the room. "Don't fuck the boy, just get him ready, and bring him to the others", a deeper, sinister voice echoed through the room: "Today we have a special costumer".

Horrified Naruto looked up. For the first time in almost a week he saw another face, but what he witnessed sent shivers through his body. In front of him was another demon with spiky, orange hair and face piercings, clad in a black suit with red clouds. Coldly his spinning eyes looked at the boy, who was breathing heavily and shivering. This demon was different to what he had seen before. Although he hid his true form, Naruto couldn't believe him to be a noble.

He wasn't smiling when he watched the boy, even thought he interested him. Well, at least as much as a pitiful human could entertain him. However, he had to give the blond some credits for still opposing him. And he was a beauty too, if he did the trick right, he could sell the blue eyed boy at a high price. Especially today they were expecting one of the most influent demons. Maybe he would turn out to be his lucky catch.

Moving closer to the boy he lifted his chin, and eyed up his possession. He knew the brat tried to be clever by dumbing his food into the sink. Only problem was he hadn't thought of the fact that they could smell, if the drugs weren't effective. He would never understand what others found so fascinating about humans. The boy was the perfect example. He couldn't even hold himself on his legs anymore, only denying to eat for four days. However, the costumers paid nicely for them, particularly the beautiful ones, what gave him the idea of abducting them and to sell them at a higher price.

Hoping he would get the boy sold today, knowing that he was worth the double. He could smell he still was a virgin, what was a rare treat for these lowlife scum. And he was perfect for one particular client. If he did the right thing he could sell him twice, once in the night, the second time for a live-in slave.

Grabbing him roughly, his long fingers closed dangerously around his neck. For a second he was thinking of just dealing with the problem personally. It would be an easy task to just strangle him, closing his long fingers around the thin neck. However, the demon recollected himself. It wasn't like him to lose his control so easily, but maybe knowing who would come, was put some stress on him. "Don't you dare make any more mistakes tonight, or otherwise you will see a different side of me," coldly he stroked him with his flat hand, making sure to only hit his cheek. He was thinking about doing it a second time, but instead, pulled back, leaving a glowing red mark, the same color as his bright, cherry red painted nails.

He couldn't allow his possessions to try and deny him. The boy had already been a problem from the moment they brought him in. Normally the drugs in their food would silence them, enough to make sure their spirits were broken. And being left alone a whole week, they brought them to the others and started training them properly. It was a perfect way to break their wills, ripping apart their supposed security, their hopes of being rescued were destroyed. And no one ever really tried to run away.

It was only the irony that he expected someone very powerful today. Someone who was known for his eccentric taste, and he would earn more than just some gossip if his plan worked. Figuring this special client would only expect the best goods he could offer, he had to get the boy ready too. However, his cocky attitude began to become a problem. Instead, of accepting his fate, he tried to prove his worth and offend him. Nevertheless, his courage would soon be lost too.

He just had to adjust his usual methods. Laughing slightly, he remembered something really fun. After their little talk with the costumers, he always allowed the men to play with the used ones. It constantly silenced them, and brought them down to their knees. Irrelevant considering many his men weren't the nicest to start with. Being confident he could always result to his last choice and train the brat personally. And that would just end ugly.

Releasing the trebling blond he smelt his fear, mixed under his arousal. His eyes were wide open and pure panic was reflected in them, satisfying the demon. Turning back to the entrance his voice was back to the deep calm tone: "Give him another shot, to hide that stink and then get him ready. And don't make me repeat myself," his look was back to his stoic self, when he ordered Asa.

Immediately the doctor went in his bag. He knew it wasn't wise to anger a noble demon, so he better did what he wanted. Quickly he had the needle and flacon ready, and drew the liquid up a second time. Again the syringe pierced the red flesh, and its toxin burned through his body. Smiling, he realized the boy would be out for quite some times. Maybe the shot was even enough to blurry his memory, but that would be irrelevant.

Instead, he helped him out of his trousers and into the white Yukata they had provided for him. After all they wanted the boy to please the customer. The simple garment was only decorated with black leaves and a blood red obi. But he still enjoyed the view, when the dazed boy revealed his beautiful body. Maybe he would be lucky and some rich demon would enjoy his body today, then he could play with him afterward.

Five minutes later the boy got lined up with the others. All of them were drugged and dressed to please the clients. All of them real beauties the demon licked his lips, thinking about the fun he could have. They weren't the only one at the base, but because the little boy had offended him when they kidnapped him he had taken quite a liking with him. But even if he wouldn't be selected, he still had a wide range to choose. After all the boss allowed it, after they were sold once.

Watching the others there sure were about thirty young humans. And they all were lovingly willing to be pleasured. Smirking, he went to the other men, ready to leave before the guests arrived. The house was luxurious, with everything needed for some fun time. After all, most of these humans were sold off as sex slaves later. That's why they always made sure to capture the beautiful ones, watching them for quite some days and then striking when the moment was fortunate.

"Haven't heard the news. Today one of the big ones is coming by", interested the others blathered, when one name was muttered reverently. Laughing some of the demons just shocked their heads, knowing it was all just some gossip. Only a few of them felt intimidated, but wouldn't admit it openly. "Hey Al, Naois, join me for some games, until the high society is finished," the doctor got hold of two of the demons, suggesting to them. Interested Naois accepted instantly, leaving only the bald demon out. His features were similar to the hulking man ahead of him. Only dressed in a simple shirt with black jeans, he placed his hand to his head, something he did every time he was thinking.

In the end he gave in, always moving his fingers over his pointed horns, as if he mistook them for hairs. Shipping some bottles of beer the three went to the back of the building, where the laboratory was located. It as his private sanctuary, when he didn't have to go outside. "Did you hear? They say one of the wolf clan demons is here today?" one of them blurted out, already a little high on the alcohol. "What if? I can always take him down. I'm much stronger than some noble brat", his comrade countered. Laughing the three men enjoyed their beers, not worrying about anything.

And especially not thinking about the humans that were displaced just now. Like always they had lined them up in front of the tea rooms. While their boss was talking to the costumer, they prepared the entertaining. And on that night the two men inside were greeted with such a lovely sight, when the last one of them was brought in. And surprised two pitch black eyes shot open, glowing red with lust.

**TBC**

* * *

Sasuke: How do you do that? *reading the script for the next chapter*

ChandraMe: Being so awesome and having such great ideas? *quite confident*

Sasuke: Not really *sweat drop* … more like how do you write so much, and yet have so little to tell *bored*

ChandraMe: Oh, just admit, you are only angry with me because I only wrote about Naru-chan *grins*

Naruto: That was a bad move *wishes the author all the best, and leaves her alone*

ChandraMe: What was that supposed to mean? *doesn't get his point*

Sasuke: Guess he meant me. Let's just say it's not about whom you wrote, more about what your little brain had to come up with *tips her on the head*

ChandraMe: I don't get it *baffled*

Sasuke: *gets out his Kunai and threatens the author* …. Get my beautiful kitsune out there or you won't survive the next day …. *deadly serious*

ChandraMe: *swallows hard* …. *Okay, okay Uchiha. I get it, but therefore you have to let me live. Then I promise you will like the next part … *happy to still be alive*

Sasuke: Hn. Just don't forget it *leaves and follows Naru*

ChandraMe: Well guys, that's the opening. I hope you found it a little more entertaining than some others. And if you liked the part - and Sasuke plays nicely - we will meet again in the next chapter *bows and also leaves*


	2. Chapter 2: claiming his beautiful lips

**Author notes:**

Konnichiwa minna-san,

I actually don't know what to tell you. I'm just really thankful for all your lovely reviews and I hope I can keep up your standards. Well I did finish the new chapter and it's quite different from what I normally write.

Still hoping you will enjoy it I have to remind you it's a) a **Yaoi** \- and I do like my lemons and b) it's a little bit more **gruesome**.

So just you know what to expect, I hope you won't turn and run away immediately -.-"

However, all who are brave enough and stayed. Enjoy the show xD

* * *

**2\. ****Chapter: claiming his beautiful lips**

It was a fine tea room, they had brought him to. Stoic his eyes took in everything that happened. Not that it really mattered. After all the riches in this room couldn't compare with his mansion, being only cheap imitations. He was wealthy, powerful and bored, and in desperate need of some fun. Using his name and status he was granted special treatment. Waiting for them to start he took another nip of his tea, when the door slid open. "I am sorry for the wait, Uchiha-sama. There was a small delay, but I am sure I can make it up to you", studying the other demon a pale man had entered the room. His feature were like he was told.

"You are too cocky for my liking," not bothering another word his mimic stayed stoic, when he went back to his tea. And after a break he added his name, as if saying it had more value to his words: "I was told you could entertain me enough, Pain." Displeased the orange haired demon, collected himself again. It was so typical for the wolf demon to address him without any form of honorific. And it was simple the truth that the other was quite arrogant. Points taken the black haired demon had all the rights to be.

He had heard about the famous second master of the wolf clan demons, Sasuke Uchiha. He was well-known among his business to always come for entertaining, but never left satisfied. Only sometimes he would choose one of the humans, but never left a positive word about them. Taking in the full person, with his black suite that pleased his whole figure. His pale skin, the sensual lips and his pitch black eyes, shining like two shimmering pearls, completed his elegant appearance. He knew he was good looking, and he made sure everyone would see that too.

Being one of the most powerful demons, even he as a noble, couldn't compare to him. Instead he swallowed his unease and continued: "Well I'm sure I can introduce you to something special tonight!" And true to his words the door opened again, and the first humans were brought in. Like always some of the maids had waited outside, and when they heard their sign, they went in.

Along them were five of the humans, the most beautiful he had. Uninterested the pale boy looked around the setting. The room was dark, what wasn't only because of the night. There were no windows and also the decorations was simple. Some nice vases with bamboos, and a small hearth were in the middle of the room. Everything else, was just plain and unnoticing to him. He was already board and he knew he wouldn't take any of the girls. As if he even could, he still had some morals left.

However he should be disabused. At first he was just annoyed with all the setup, when his nose caught an amazing smell. The moment the door closed again the raven looked up. And to his shock his heart almost stopped, when his eyes took in the blond boy and his instincts reacted. Irritated Pain followed his gaze. He had felt the shift in powers, and a triumphal smile was plastered on his lips. It seemed like his plan worked perfectly. He had heard about the eccentric taste of the youngest master, but it looked like he had finally found something value: "A beautiful boy, isn't he. He's only been here for about a week, so if you like to talk to him you would be his first."

He was with one word stunning, and if it wasn't for all his years of training, he might have had attacked the boy directly in the tea room. Drowning in his scent he got drunk on the lovely smell. Immediately Pain called one of the maids to him, telling her to bring both the boy and Uchiha-sama to the private room. The frightened girl bowed slightly, before leading further into the building.

The young girl was quick when she showed them their room. Her brown eyes watched caringly the young boy. She had been her for almost a year, and she knew what awaited the blond. However she had also heard about him and what he did. It was the news for quite some days that he refused his meals, and even made some troubles when they kidnapped him.

It was a sad way to end like that, but his clouded eyes were a perfect indicate he had been drugged. Most likely by that perverted doctor himself. Carefully she glanced at the other male. He certainly was a noble demon. However there was something off about him. Something with his eyes, that kept shimmering in a dark, ruby red.

She knew she had heard the name Uchiha somewhere, but that was already long ago. Sometimes her understanding of time faded away, and she could only count the time within a day between sunrise and sunset. It wasn't too surprising, considering the fact she had been sold almost a year ago.

* * *

Finally they reached the supposed room. It provided everything necessary. A bed, some oils and the secluded privacy those visits required. It was similar to the tea room. A simple tatami rice straw mat, was covering the floor, but instead of a hearth, they had prepared a futon. After bowing again and leaving the two males in the room she left almost immediately. Her eyes were a little teary, when she imagined the young boy. Luckily it was quite dark in the room, so no one could see her face clearly. Even the moon outside the window was strangely weak tonight

Silently the black haired boy walked around the dazed blond, taking in every part of him. He was beautiful, and strong build. It was almost like he could smell his hidden power. Smiling he stepped closer, lifting his chin with his index finger. He was maybe about a head smaller than him. "Tell me, what is your name my beautiful kitsune", carefully he whispered at his ear, letting his breath tickle the sensitive shell.

But to his surprise the blue eyed boy tried to escape his embrace. It was adorable seeing him trying to fight of the drug he was under. The raven demon could smell the strong toxin mixing with his blood. And it was driving him crazy with need. A little rough he pressed the tanned body against the bed, trapping him with his body when they both fell into the futon.

Shocked the blond boy reached for some help, dragging the raven with him. Smiling the pale boy enjoyed this picture. The drugs were still effective, and a sudden gasp left his beautiful lips when he felt the other male. "Let me help you, my beautiful one", and with that promise he finally claimed his delicious lips.

Gasping the blond boy tried to press him off, but it was useless. Again his body felt hot, and eager he wished to be relieved of this sudden delight. Licking his lips the demon begged for entrance. And the tanned boy was willing to obey. Suddenly his thoughts became lightheaded and moaning he parted a little. But it was enough for the raven to force his tongue inside. It was a bliss to feel his hot, wet cavity, to taste the alluring nectar of his lips. In that moment Sasuke felt what he already suspected.

His sudden need, the lust that spread through his groins, when he laid eyes on the boy. And smiling he deepened the kiss, pressed him further into the bed, while his second hand caressed his neck. Lovingly he slipped the ruffling cloth off, fondling every inch of uncovered skin with his fingers. His gaze took in every detail of the blond boy. His beautiful blue eyes, the soft lips, the tanned skin, and the blond hair, that could rivaled the golden sun.

And Naruto sensed how his own struggles died down. He was captured by the crimson eyes that were spinning with two visual commas. Set on fire his whole body started to react. Panting and sweating he became more aggressive and when the wet tongue tickled his own he released another moan. Whoever the stranger was, he didn't care. But the feeling of his kiss, deep and animalistic was something new to him.

Pleased the raven felt the shift in the blond boy. It seemed like his will finally broke and he set free his pleasure. Moving away again from the shivering boy, he helped him up a little. Dizzy and with clouded eyes he was even more beautiful, when a soft blush filled his cheeks. Sniffing the raven could smell the pheromones in the air, knowing it was the boy who emitted such a lovely smell.

Softly he undressed him, leaving butterfly kisses on every part of his tanned skin he uncovered. He was strong, good built and certainly older than the normal humans they offered. Looking up his eyes flashed between black and red, studying the boy's face: "Tell me, my lovely kitsune, how long have you been here?"

The words sounded muffled and it was difficult for Naruto to decipher their meaning. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that he was forgetting something extreme important. However he couldn't remember the answer. Instead he looked at his opposite, feeling his eyes getting wet, when some tears gathered and fell down.

Shocked the raven sat in front of him, moving his whole body to the edge of the bed. Softly he tried to calm the boy, smiling lovely at him. Instantly his second hand caressed his cheeks, and wiped away the tears. "Hush my beautiful kitsune. You are save with me, I will not allow anyone to hurt you anymore!"

And when the black eyed demon stood up, he placed two kisses on his eyes, feeling his inner tumult. He wanted the blond badly, but he had to protect him. He could clearly see that he was hurt and scared and it broke his heart. However his instincts urged him to claim him. And sweating he had to conceal his needs and concentrate on his thoughts. It was like a torture, to feel him so near to his body, feel his heartbeat like his own.

Careful the pale boy pulled him into in his embrace, caressing his hairs. His breathing was still husky, and he had trouble fighting of his lust. Surprised he looked down, when he felt the other returning the hug. The blue eyed boy didn't understand why, but he felt secure in his strong embrace. And shaking he returned the favor. Curios his eyes looked up, smiling when he met the demons dark gaze.

It didn't make any sense, but he knew that man wouldn't hurt him: "Who are you?" His voice was still soft, maybe a little beaten. Irritated the raven watched his face. It was still flushed, and he already guessed that the effects wouldn't wear off to soon. Stroking and playing with some of his hairs he lowered his face to his: "I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. And you, my beautiful one, are my mate!"

Shocked his blue eyes widened and for a second the pale boy believed to see clearly to the depth of his soul. But it only least for a moment, before his mind withdrew again. "What's that?" still disoriented the blond didn't know what that meant. He only figured it had to be something important. Smiling the raven kneeled down again, facing the boy eye to eye. Lovingly he caressed his cheeks, and played with his silk hairs. "Hn. It means we are bound together. Our lives now belong to each other", how should he explain him what it meant without actually scaring him. Unsure Sasuke thought about it for a moment. Would he even understand it, or were his thoughts still too clouded to remember anything later.

Shocked the demon sensed his tears and miserable he tried to comfort the blond. But his feelings were a chaos, and crying the blond looked at him disbelieving. "Does ... Does that mean you love me?" and innocently his blue eyes sparkled. Dumbfounded the demon didn't know what to say. Instead he moved the boy closer in his embrace. Sighing he looked down at him, smiling without any regrets: "Yes my little one. I love you, your bravery, your innocent smile, your blue eyes, and the way you puff your cheeks, or how hard you are still fighting to escape. You are courageous, kind and lovingly".

It wasn't a lie. He was like an open book, and everything that was part of him was clearly visible to him. Within a heartbeat he had connected to his future mate feeling, seeing and sensing everything the way he did. Amazed he needed a moment to compose himself again. Fate sure had a twisted way of revealing itself. Smiling happily the cheerful blond sat up on the bed. He was maybe half a head smaller than the raven, but because of his still dazed state, everything seemed a little off to him.

However he managed to grab on to Sasuke's shoulders and lift himself up. Clouded the pale boy had no idea what happened, he was still a little overwhelmed with emotions, when he felt the blond's lips on his own. Startled his eyes shot open wide, and dumbfounded he stared at the laughing boy. Grinning his childish eyes sparkled: "I like Sasuke too!" And reassuring he crawled back into his hug, returning the favor.

Pale the raven nearly jumped back from him, frightened his mind had played some tricks on him. Instead the blond boy was still in his embrace, smiling warmly like the sun. "You are too cute for your own good", defeated the demon gave in to his instincts: "Forgive me my beautiful one, but I need to feel you right now!" This time Sasuke's eyes were clouded with lust. He had tried everything to withhold himself, but when his supposed mate admitted to like him too, it snapped his free will.

Pinning his hands about his head, he eagerly placed the tanned boy on the bed again. Fidgeting with his free hand he tried to get rid of his tie. Hungrily he place a kiss on his delicious lips, nearly drowning in the sweet taste. He was rough when his tongue slipped inside the wet cavity. Shocked the blond boy moaned, drooling a little, when his tongue tried to beat Sasukes. Sweating and panting his heat returned and his body was once again set on fire.

Triumphal the demon smirked, removing the garnish that was only loosely hold by the red obi. Releasing the blond again he got up, and tossed his suit and the silk, black shirt into a corner. Again kissing his plump lips he moved down the body, tasting the sweet pearls of sweat and licking over his delicious skin. Simultaneously he guided his free hand to his underwear, smiling they even provided one for him.

Touching his soft skin, lapping or even bit down on the sensitive flesh, earned a loud moaning. A little apologizing he licked over one of his nipple, when the tanned skin already turned red. His blood was bowling, and every touch burned. Gasping Naruto revealed in the ecstasy he felt. And every time it released his own lust. His sensual voice was poison to the pale boy and hissing he reached for his pants.

Husky his voice found the rights words to speak: "You are dangerous for me, little one." Greedy he slipped his hand into his underwear. Mischievous his red eyes flashed dark, when he pulled down the hem, revealing his luscious manhood. Half stiff and glittering the penis had already released some of his precum, when the black haired demon moved closer. Licking his lips he took in the full sight of the whimpering being before him.

Trapped between a mixer of the drugs and his own needs Naruto had started to shaken in anticipation. His body was hot and his eyes clouded with lust. He couldn't think straight when Sasuke's hands caressed his body, leaving a tingling heat everywhere he touched him. And moaning he gave in to the rush of desire: "Ngghh … ahhha … ah." "Breath my beautiful kitsune, breath", the demon's voice commanded him, sounding not a bit better than his own panting.

However the older male didn't really give him a moment to recover. Moving down he kneeled before the blue eyed boy. Spreading his knees apart he admired, the throbbing and leaking penis. Finally feeling his own endurance growing invalid, the pale demon kissed his tip. Like electricity a wave of pleasure rushed through his whole body, energizing him again. Almost forcing him closer to climax he couldn't wait for the salty taste to reveal.

Smelling the air the red eyed demon could tell he was untouched, that no one ever had laid his hands on him. And growling he moved a little closer, knowing he would have hurt whoever took what was his. Swirling around his wet tongue he played with the sensitive cock. Shocked the blond felt his back arching and bending. He was both, terrified of the way his body acted as well as excited. Pleased the wolf demon took in his whole penis, sucking the delicious organ.

Simultaneously his hand touched his balls, playing a little with them and arousing him even worst. Tasting the red flesh against his tongue, and enjoying his gasps and screams he lost himself in his lust. Always moving his head up and down he forced the blue eyed boy closer to madness. His body was hot, heavy and sweaty, and the feeling of skin against his own was a burning sensation. Gasping Naruto screamed for air, and for the first time he felt the other's name on his lips. Shaking he called to the demon, when he came in his mouth: "Ah … Sa … Sas-Sasuke … Ahhhh."

Spurting he emptied all of the sticky, white cum into his mouth. However sill panting and trembling the tinkling in his groins hadn't left him. On the contrary he still felt his arousal strong and throbbing, and he enjoyed the greedy tongue that licked away his sperms. Cleaning his manhood Sasuke got up, drinking the delicate juice the blond was so willing to share with him.

Both their eyes were glazed and roughly the black haired male kiss him again. Oh god he loved the taste of him. Addicted, sweet and delicious he moaned into the touch. Caressing his tongue over the skin, he licked the wounded lips. And penetrating his mouth they fought for dominance one more time. Occupying his soon to be mate his hand stroke his cheeks, when he watched his beautiful blue eyes.

Captured by a burning fire within them he felt the shift in the boy. For a moment he believed to see through the dazed state he was trapped in. Trying to fight off the burning desire the blond boy collected all his strength. But breathing heavily and panting only ensnared him in his own thoughts again. It was like an ocean, dark and thick, he fought against a growing darkness.

He was lightheaded and thrilled, he let his thoughts be clouded once more. It would be a lie to say he didn't enjoy the feeling. Whoever his lover was, he couldn't care less. But he relinquished in the excitement he felt. Withdrawing he locked up his mind again, and lost his free will one more time. Imprisoned in the lust and needs that awakened in his body, the drugs were in full force. Smiling bitterly the demon recognized the smell, and he knew what it meant. Whatever they gave his lovely kitsune was stronger than his own will, and concealed him within.

Only sometimes his conscious slipped through and he could think for a moment or two. Knowing he had to free him of that poison, Sasuke moved again. Taking of his trousers he also removed his underwear in one movement. Again both things landed uninterested in the corner. Stroking the tanned boy he renewed their lust again. Moving both their leaking penis against each other, he felt them hardening once more. Leaning down he licked over his ear, while he whispered sweet words: "Wake up soon, my beautiful kitsune. I want to take you, making sure you can remember me tomorrow."

It wasn't enough yet to regain full awareness of his surroundings. But fluttering Naruto's blue eyes pleaded through. Like a magic spell he started to fight again, finding his courage, within the others embrace. It still was hazy, and like a nightmare he threatened to be pulled back again. Always changing between his lust and his conscious, the black eyed boy watched his will power in agony. He suffered, knowing that it was a sick game his mind had to win. And to his own surprise he cried. It wasn't much, but when the first salty tears left his eyes they, wet Naruto's beautiful flushed cheeks.

But it was enough to trigger his senses. And if it was by fate or coincident, it helped him realize what happened. The further he went the more the boy seemed to regain his free will. Writhing and moving under the pale boy he started to hear, smell and feel again. It was like a shock, like cold water washing over him. Within an instant his mind snapped back. Naruto was still hot, but he was once again conscious. And shocked a lustful moaning escaped his mouth. It was his own arousal that reacted to the ravens lips. Licking his tongue tasted some of his beats of sweat, dipping into his belly button and drawing a wet trail over his body.

Supposing the drug was about to wear off he was restless to bond the boy to him soon. "Seems like the drug is finally wearing of, my lovely kitsune. Then I have to make sure I keep you entertained enough", husky the raven's voice trickled his ears, licking over the shell with his tongue. He knew there was no possibility to stop now.

Instead he looking around, until he found the plain flacon on the nightstand. Getting up a little he reached for the bottle and pulled it closer to him. As he already expected the jug was filled with some oil. Skillful he dipped into the dripping mixer, and smeared some on his fingers. Smiling he looked back at the tanned boy. Caressing his back he moved down to his ass. Greedy the demon played with him, moving his digit over his butthole.

Frightened the blue eyed boy tried to push him off, put his body was weaker and still tired. Angry the demon, moved up and captured his hands. He wasn't too keen of his supposed mate to deny him: "Sorry little one, but I cannot allow that." The wolf within him was demanding, and only slightly he guessed that would have an aftermath. Instead he pulled the tanned boy closer to him, letting him sit on his lap. Still caressing his tongue over the burning skin, he left a wet trail over his body.

Provocative he lingered over the muscle ring, before he pushed the first finger inside. Painful Naruto had to hide a scream. His hands were still secured and he could only bit his lips to prevent a moaning. Immediately the raven kissed him, making sure he had no chance to deny him. "Will you finally tell me what your name is, my beautiful kitsune?" for a while now the blue eyed boy could think again. And his body was on fire. Pleasure was shivering through him, every time this demon touched him. And the worst part was, that he enjoyed it.

"W-why … nggghhh … do you keep … ca … ahhh … calling me like that?", irritated the blond boy remembered the raven whispering that name before. He was confused, to say the least. Although his mind was foggy, it wasn't like his body hadn't felt the pleasure. And worse than that was that he had enjoyed every touch. Every lick and very bite the red eyed demon mad. And embarrassed he wished he could hide under the blankets. Instead lust was rushing through his groins and waves of pleasure tortured his thoughts.

"Because you have reminded me of one," the demon responded. He didn't look at him, instead he added his second finger. "I can feel how strong you actually are, and I know you want to get out of here. But tell me, what's your real name?" kissing his future mate he saw the panic sparkle and again felt his struggle. Disliking that look in his eyes he added his last finger. Stretching him he moved his digits against each other like a scissor. Finding his sensitive spot he pressed down, earning a pained moaning. Startled his eyes shot open, and he had to overcome the striking heat again: "Ngghh … it's Na-Nartuo."

Smiling the demon moved closer, and whispering a thank you to him for his trust: "That's a beautiful name, my lovely kitsune." Unsure why he had answered the demon so truthfully, he found his composure again: "Ahhh … And w-will you tell … nggghh … them?" But to this surprise the wolf demon just chuckled. Swiftly his tongue licked his delicious lips, while he enjoyed the blond's reaction: "Silly. I want to ask you to come with me, dobe."

Shocked Naruto's whole face lost his emotions. He was even stunned enough to miss the raven removing his fingers. He was still on his lap, when he laid him down on the bed once more. Baffled the human realized his position and terrified he closed his eyes. But to the raven's surprise he didn't fight this time. Instead he grabbed the mattress, as expecting it to hurt.

Lovingly the black haired male kissed him again. "Relax, than it will be easier", and sweating and panting both males weren't really able to escape their desires anymore. In a haste he dipped his fingers into the jar again, and spread the lubricous oil on his manhood. Occupying this lips with his own, he angled his penis in front of the blond's asshole. And with one swish push he was inside him.

No waiting or preparing, when his instincts realized what he was about to do. Frightened Naruto's eyes shot open, and he wanted to scream. But his tongue was still battling with Sasuke's and his eyes filled with tears. It hurt like shit and crying he wanted the demon to remove himself again. Instead the pale boy released his lips, allowing him to let his anger out: "Fuck. Pull it out, it hurts!" But the raven stayed. It was a bliss at last, to feel the blond's inside. Tight and hot he moved around his penis, and claimed him for himself.

"Breath Naruto, just breath", the pale boy encouraged him: "It will be better soon." And admiring his lovely destined one, he did a foolish pray to the stars to be gently upon them. But for now he only wanted to take his amazingly brave beauty away. "You know you cannot get out of here alone, but I can help you!" he proposed to him. Dumbfounded Naruto's eyes widened. For a mere moment he had forgotten what all of that was about. But when reality hit him again it hurt.

Even thought he didn't realize it himself, he was sad and he wanted to hurt the other boy badly, very badly. However he recalled his situation: "Very funny … ahhh … I … I supposed y-you want some … nghh … thing in … in return aaahhh." And as if the other knew what he meant his eyes sparkled with lust: "Maybe my beautiful one, but for now just promise me to stay with me and become my mate." And when he made his demand he reached deep into the blue eyed boy. Almost blindly his cock found his sweet spot again, and he started to ravish the innocent blond.

Pleased the young blond screamed when the full pleasure hit his body. He had known about the incredible seductive powers these demons had, but to actually feel it made him almost numb. But not just yet, instead another wave of pleasure crashed through him. And eager this whole body bended, giving the wolf more access: "Ngggh … Te-teme … you are not play-playing … fair!"

However his own body betrayed him, when his clouded eyes closed for a moment. He felt the heat rushing through him, and he knew he had never felt something this amazing. Yet he still refused to let go of his last bit of sanity, as he came again: "Ba-Bastard!" But the other one wasn't intimidated by that, instead he continued his little game. He still hadn't come and he was determined to get an answered from his beautiful soon to be mate, before their fun was over.

So he pulled back again, and slammed right into him. Again he hit his prostate resulting in more cum to spurt out. However Sasuke enjoyed that view and greedy his tongue licked some of the white liquid from his hands. Only afterward he place both hands against his lover's hips and started to rock him to his rhythm.

"So what do you wish for?" he almost asked innocently. But if he only needed some more persuading he would gladly provide it. Again the demon moved his position and reached for the blond's leg as he put it over his shoulder. He was still penetrating his hole, but took on more speed to make the blue eyed boy climax again. Shocked Naruto felt the difference, but he was already weak from all the time the pleasure crashed through his body. And he was starting to lose his senses. Every time he opened his eyes sparkling glitters flashed in front of this vision. Instead he tried to reach for some sanctuary and surprised he placed his hands around Sasuke's neck. A little dizzy he pulled the smirking raven closer.

"Oh. Y-Yes … ahhh …. Right there … yes!" screaming with his full voice Sasuke enjoyed ever sound the blond made. And eager he leaned closer to him, licked the shell of his ear. "Yes to me continuing or on you to becoming my mate?" his black eyes narrowed for a moment and turned red, when he saw the juncture between his neck and head. He wanted to taste his flesh and blood so much, but he restrained himself. He wouldn't mate with the blond when he was clouded with his lust.

It's not like he wasn't taking advantage of the situation, but he still had some dignity left not to claim the dark skinned boy completely. Instead he used his new found attraction to bond his beautiful kitsune to him. "Nggghhh … yes, yes … I promise … I will become your mate! Just … aahhh … please take me …. Nggghh … take me with y-you!" the last words were already screamed, and pleased the wolf demon sealed there promise with a kiss. It was a powerful magic, bonding both together when the blond haired boy came a third time. But this time Sasuke also felt his penis swelling and he pulled himself almost out of the blond. Only his tip was left in him, when he slammed back inside, filling him with his hot cum. Releasing his lips once again, both boys came, screaming the other's name.

Sweating and painting the demon withdraw himself after a moment. The exhausted blond had collapsed almost immediately and was drawn into a sweet sleep. Softly he pulled him back to the futon and covered his body with the blanket. "That was great, my lovely kitsune. Sleep now, I will take care of everything. I promise I will always protect you", and adding in thoughts he also vowed to always love him. But like an omen he didn't dare to speak his bleeding wish out aloud. He didn't believe that his little mission would bring him to such a blissful end. And even thought he was happy about the beautiful blond sleeping soundly next to him he knew they would pay.

Anger was rising in him, just peeling under his skin when he thought about what they did to his future mate. And he certainly wouldn't go easy on them. Lovingly he nuzzled his neck and placed a light kiss on his forehead, then he got up and dressed himself. He wished he had a proper shower, but after summoning some chakra he created a cleaning spell that did the work just fine. Sasuke also thought about some new cloth for the blond, while he was gathering his own belongings.

Oh his brother would love to hear about this, and he was sure the commissioner would be very pleased with his help too. But first the wolf demon still had to take care of something else. When he turned to the sleeping beauty he whispered a second spell, calling force the chakra he owned. But the raven felt more relaxed knowing the blond was protected by the powerful magic of his clan. Then he heard a faint knock against the door. He could tell by the smell it was one of his agents who was already here.

"It's okay, Kakashi. You can come inside", and when the door slide open a white haired male appeared on its doorway. Curios his one eye flicked open, bathing in a mixture of black and red. His second one, as well as his mouth were hidden by a warriors mask. Only after inspecting the place clearly he decided it was save to step closer to the sleeping blond. He was actually surprised to hear Sasuke was enjoying one of the prisoners. And it was somehow ironic, thinking they were actually here on a different mission. But when he studied the boy closer he pretty fast got an idea of what had happened.

"What's his name?" he was surprised to actually see Sasuke this calm while he cradled the sleeping beauty. It wasn't that he had seen him composure, but never this calm. Most of the time he forced his emotions to a minimum to collect his self. However this time he seemed to actually enjoy the situation when he cared for the sleeping boy. "It's Naruto. I want you to watch him for me. Make sure he is treated well and take him back to the mansion. Oh and please send notes to my brother about what happened."

If this moment had occurred on any other opportunity Kakashi would surly have told his student he wasn't his errand boy. But considering the situation they were in he overlooked the problem. Especially because he had almost overheard him saying please, being pretty sure the younger one didn't even know that word.

But it seemed this was a perfect outcome for the wolf demon, and he carefully lifted Naruto from the bed. And just for a moment he felt sorry for him. He had no idea what just happened, but agreed to stay with them. He knew Sasuke and that he had some dignity. He would never force his destined one to mate with him. But he could smell the pheromones and the situation was pretty obvious that they had bonded.

* * *

When Sasuke was walking through the corridors his nose followed a particular scent. He had first realized it on the other humans, who were brought in. It was the same rotten smell of chemicals and alcohol Naruto had left on him. It was quite strong on him, considering they drugged them just before presenting them. But there was another scent on him, one that mixed with the chemicals, but still unique.

It came from one of the lower demons working here, meaning he must have had recent contact with that guy. His scent was mixed, like he worked with the drugs every day. However he knew that overall sweet smell. It was pretty strong toxin, even enough to knock out some demons. And his mind had already cracked the pieces of the puzzles.

It had to be the doctor of his little corporation, who helped kidnaping them. And he also had to be the one drugging them. Quickly he found the right corridor, considering the stink got worst. It smelled like medicine, sweat and even blood. And it got him furious again as the entered their lab. And just as he had predicted it three men were there, playing a game of cards. They had done their deeds for today, figuring they would enjoy the day, before they had to head out again. Surprised the wolf watched the unaware demons a little. They weren't what he had imagined. However he could feel their aura, and almost see the blood on their hands. No wonder they would freely work for someone like Pain.

But it wasn't his place to judge them. Even though he found the situation amusing. The three were so enthralled in their game, they even forgot their own instincts. It was a shame to remember to be of the same race. While they tried to be clever, they just made it worse. None of them was a serious threat to him. To his surprise Sasuke could even make out their tails and ears. One of them had rounded ears, figuring him to be a bear demon. The other two had horns, but were from different gens. However they all had to be some lowlife demons.

It was a disgrace to noble born demons to show off their forms. Didn't the humans have a saying for that? Well he could ask his blond about that later. But first he would take care of them. Eager the demon draw his sword Kusanagi. Bathing in the thought of painfully killing them he hauled the blade close to his face, licking the cold metal with his tongue. There was a reason why he and his brother were feared through the demon world. They were ruthless, but only to those who opposed them.

"I suppose you are the one that captured all the beautiful humans?" his voice was soft, when he finally revealed his presence. Dumbfounded the three demons lifted their heads from their game. At first their gaze showed confusion, but then the smaller one started to laugh. "Sure ain't is. Lovely playthings", his unlucky brain had no idea of the trouble he was already in. He still continues to talk as Sasukes eyes grew darker and his comas became clearer to the red iris. "Remembering you. You had that beautiful blond. Wanted to play too, but boss said only after the costumer. Hope you were rude, he was a mess to get. Wouldn't stop fighting us, pretty strong for a pitiful human."

Hearing that didn't surprise the wolf at all. He had already figured out, that his blond was quite strong. But smiling he encouraged the man to continue. He needed to know one last fact. "Hn. Quite the troublesome type, you say?" "Trouble? Pff, not at all. Naois here held him down while I injected the little brat. Was out in a second", the doctor strangely trying to prove his worth, actually worsening his image.

Turning to the third men his eyes kept the same strong gaze: "What's your doing? Helped them capturing the humans?" Unsure the horned demon seemed to finally feel the situation he was in. And he tried to get out of it: "Not from their shift". He betrayed the other two, before they turned around irritated. "What's that supposed to mean. You were our driver that afternoon, sure you must remember the annoying blond?" both men corrected him, sealing all their fates.

"So it were you who kidnapped my beautiful kitsune?" but before they could actually answered him the wolf demon had already shown them his blade. He had hold the thin, but strong metal close to this body, so it wouldn't be spotted. "You three are really unlucky. Not did you only managed to upset the humans, but you also did perfect in angering me."

"Oh and what do you think you can do? Naois show our little human friend some manners", finally the bear demon had a chance to show off. He loved the brutal force, what was certainly part of his life style. And a good fight was always worth some fun. Within seconds the raven charged at the other demon, preparing his sword. Only when he was merely a step away he lashed forward and cute through the flesh.

Paled the other two demons froze in their laughing. Shocked the doctor tried to hide a scream, when his face turned white. What he had expected was absolutely not what he saw. Swimming in a pool of blood and organs the blade had done a nicely job and cute through the whole body. Frightened he backed to the wall, not allowing himself to look away from the other demon.

He truly had to be a noble one, only they liked to hide their true powers. But his skills were amazing and something even some of the elders hadn't acquired yet. "How … who the fuck are you? And why did you do that?" Cold terror was reflected in his eyes, when they met his crimson one. Spiraling around were two single comas, showing his family's legacy. Blood was dripping from the long sword, and splatters had wet the nearby playing cards.

Desperately the second demon tried to run away, only to be stopped by a kunai that was thrown at him. Even thought Asa kept his eyes stern on the demon, he couldn't see his attack. Like a shadow he had moved to fast for him to follow. His aim was perfect, when the blade slide open his throat. Gurgling he fell to his knees, trying to stop the bleeding. But his hands, stained with the dripping red liquid, soon slid down again, dropping dead to the side.

However the pale boy just kept stoic. Pitting the demon he revealed his identity, knowing the fear he would unleash: "Who I am? You shouldn't ask that. I'm the second son of the Uchiha wolf clan", and panicked Asa felt the wall behind him, slid down to the floor, when his legs gave in. Sure they had made fun of that name, but they all knew they had no real chance against him. And begging he tried to reason with this devil: "Come on. It's just some humans, not worth your talent."

"You are pathetic. But my reason for hurting scum like you, wasn't because you violated the law, don't worry. That isn't why I'm so made with you, otherwise I would have left you to the police, who are already searching the building", however when Sasuke stepped closer he, suddenly recognized the smell on this demon. It was without a doubt Narutos scent, and it was still strong. Smiling mischievous he pinned the man to the wall, piercing his shoulder with the tip of his sword.

"So it was you who touched him. How very dumb of you!" and when his victim screamed he could see a mixture of pain and fear on his face. "But you see, the beautiful blond you just described so eagerly to me. He is my mate, and I am very pissed off that some lowlife demons like you had to hurt him. But anyway, shouldn't that answer all your silly questions. So I guess you wouldn't mind if I do that". And then the Uchiha raised his sword and beheaded the last demon. He didn't really care about the blood that spurted out, or the head that was rolling away, leaving a bloody trace behind it.

Instead he summoned a cleaning spell a second time. Not carrying for another look, he pulled back his weapon and cleaned the blade. Almost bored he had torn off some of the cloth the men wore, figuring they wouldn't need it anymore. Again he caught the smells in the air. It was already time for him to disappear.

He could hear the humans running around and he didn't want to be seen with three corpse when they entered. Not that it really mattered to him. He knew he had free hands being one of the most powerful demons to start with. However he just knew that the go wouldn't be pleased, even thought he defended his mate's honor. Oh well, more fun for the police when they had to clean the bodies.

The raven had done what he came here for and found enough evidence to get rid of Pain. Therefore there wasn't any other reason for him to still stay there. Especially because he earned to be next to his little blond again. After meeting his destined one, both boys weren't allowed to be separated to long and too fare from each other. Neither would be able to survive the pain there bodies would feel, missing their other half.

Calling force his powers the pale boy vanished into thin air. He loved his powers, it was pretty convenient. Only problem was you had to know where you wanted to reappear. It meant you had to visualize the place, and that wasn't helpful if it was some unknown, hidden prison. On top of that many places were protected by powerful charms, which made it impossible to enter. The black eyed boy had only heard of one other technic. His great-grandfather was able to teleport himself everywhere near his mate. But that powerful magic was only value to a very small group of demons. In fact, the last known person to actually have this power was said Uchiha.

Collecting himself again Sasuke materialized in his own mansion. He knew he still had to take a shower and change into some clean cloth again. Leaving the bathroom he crabbed for his phone and pressed speed dial. Not waiting for the other to introduce himself he only spoke a few words, before cutting of the call. "Erase all his records", and swiftly he clapped the phone again, disconnecting the device.

Restless he wanted to see his future mate soon, but the precious boy already went through too much. There was no need to fill him in on the killing of his kidnappers. Instead his eyes kept stern on his sleeping face. Mesmerized by his beauty, and impressed by his courage, he felt his own rage dying down. And his red eyes bled back to black, watching and waiting for the blond to wake up.

**TBC**

Naruto: From smoke to smother *sighs*

Sasuke: What's that supposed to mean? * raising an eyebrow*

Naruto: Nothing, just thinking *shocked because he didn't hear Sasuke coming*

ChandraMe: At least you are free, Naru-chan *tries to cheer him up*

Naruto: That's what you call better *doubtful* …. What are you guys planning anyway? *suspicious look at them*

Sasuke: You wanna know *innocently*

Naruto: What if? *puffy, red cheeks*

Sasuke: *smirks* …. *walks slowly towards Naru-chan

Naruto: Maybe not *tries to hide behind the author*

Sasuke: Keep trying, my beautiful kitsune. That way the hunt is more exiting *mischievous smile*

Kakashi: Why did I have to play the errand boy anyway? *ignores the two crazy ones*

ChandraMe: Because I say so *strict*

Kakashi: Yeah, yeah. You and your sick imagination*going over the script again, and shaking his head*

ChandraMe: Stop it, everyone. Uchiha leave Naru-chan alone, you just had your fun. Kakashi don't' tell me you wouldn't want some fun too *smiling evil*

Sasuke: *sulking*

Naruto: *relieved*

Kakashi: *blushing and happy it's not visible under his mask*

ChandraMe: Well, I hope I didn't frightened you too much. Otherwise we see again in see each other again in the next chapter *bows and drags Sasuke away with her, so he won't tease Naru-chan again*

* * *

**Author notes 2:**

Asa: Hebrew name, means healer, referred to him as a doctor

Naois: Celtic name, means warrior, because he had strength

Al: American/ German name, means friend, actually opposite to his character, when he backstabbed the other two


	3. Chapter 3: silence before the storm

**Konichiwa minna-san,**

First of all I want to say I am really sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. But my studies started again - and sadly they will still continue too. But like I promised, I will continue writing *hope that's a little consolation for you -.-"

Well, but before I start, it seems like the last part stirred up some misunderstandings.

So I want to tell you I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes I'm making. I'm trying to get better, but like I already mentioned, English isn't my mother language.

Second, **thank you** to everyone else who liked the story so far and also for you comments. I always appreciate your words and hope I can make up to them.

And before I get into the story, just don't forget, this is a **Yaoi**, Au and OOC.

Well so, after all that emotional staff I will finally continue with the story. It might be a little bit boring, but please bear with it for this chapter, and enjoy what nonsense my brain came up with ^^

* * *

**3\. Chapter: silence before the storm**

Darkness was washing over him, and frightened he tried to escape from drowning. Desperately he was trying to get away, feeling golden eyes on him. They were watching him, trying to seduce him. Like water, thick and black, he was drifting in an ocean of tears. Again he was crying in his sleep, only to have the raven boy back at his side within a second.

Feeling uncomfortable hot, he was sweating and panting in his dreams. Although he wanted to escape there was no way out of this darkness. Just silence and the cold feeling of a touch. Someone was caressing him, and a cool hand stroke his head. For two days now the blond boy was having nightmares, and on top of that he had gotten sick too.

Changing his wet towel again, he was revealed his temperature had gone down. And walking to the adjacent bathroom, he wriggled the cloth out and wet it again. Moving back to their bedroom, he took a quick glance at the mirror. Seeing the immense luxury that was reflected on the surface, he could clearly make out the wide tube, the rich décor and his own beaten image.

He was always pale, however, someone close to him, could certainly see through his mask. He wasn't feeling perfect, still overwhelmed with all the emotions that were washing over him in irregularly. From time to time, he could see what the sleeping blond felt, guessing it was when he was more conscious and not being deep asleep.

Scratching one of his ears, he felt the round, dark grey and black ears flicked around annoyed. Being only together with his prospective mate, allowed him to show his hybrid form. Only his closest family was allowed to see him like this, while only a mate was given the right to see him in his full demon form. At least if it weren't for the younger ones, who didn't know that well how to change their appearance and of course a fight. But for that to happen, someone had to be really stupid and unbelievable unlucky to anger a demon that much.

That was also one of the main reasons that distinguishing them from lower demons. Even thought they were the same race, somewhere in the evolution was a piece that divided them in body and mind. Noble demons had a stronger feeling of self, and also a higher understanding of responsibility. Also, their powers were stronger, what might have been the original reason that separated them.

However, evolution, only did part of how society worked today. Another reason was without a doubt their upbringing. Noble demons were always from prestigious families, they had no use to show off their powers. In fact, it even proved to be of benefits, holding your opponent in suspense about your full powers.

Amused the raven had to think about the blond boy. How would he react realizing whom he was going to be mated to? Would he freak out, knowing his family's record to be feared and with a bad reputation? Or would he offended him, like the wolf demon actually assumed. He had seen how strong headed Naruto could be, he even felt his body against his own, and knew he wouldn't obediently give in.

Hissing badly the raven had to stop in his tracks. His instincts reacted to the memory of their first night, and licking his lips his canines were elongated. No matter if noble or not, against some instincts all demons were the same. And sexual desire was even something humans had succumb too, so why couldn't they suffer the same weakness.

Especially if his prey was his lovely kitsune, who had no idea of the tumult he had unlocked. Feeling him this near to him was putting him through unknown experiences. Craving for someone else, and yet feeling a relieved bliss to just know he was alright was a challenging task. Returning back, he willed his teeth and nails to retract. There was no use for him to be this disorientated, when he set down again on the bed.

Climbing back into his bed, he moved the sleeping blond closer to him. He was only wearing black trousers, where his long, furry tail was proudly showing out and a black shirt, that the raven left open. Although Naruto was only a human, they had already bonded. And even in his weakened state his body would react to the first signs of it. And one would be the constant need to be in contact with your mate. It was an unbearable tingling, that would tempt you to become restless.

And after all Tsunade told Sasuke tried to make sure Naruto would at least a little bit calm down, feeling his body so close. Watching his destined one, he felt the boy drifting off to sleep again. Only imagining what must have happened in that whole week, he just couldn't believe that his deep sleep only consisted because of the healer's medicine. Thinking back a moment he remembered two nights earlier, when he had returned home.

* * *

Worried Sasuke had the healer coming by immediately. She was one of the best doctors in both fields, human medicine and demon magic. Slightly surprised about the outcome the blond water demon had entered the room. She was always surprised about the fortune the Uchihas had achieved. Although she knew about their family history, it was still an immense wealth they owned.

Only the front side of the mansion showed a two storey building, with a huge spiral staircase leading to the balcony on the upper floor. On the back side was a beautiful garden, closing to the forest that surrounded the property. It was without a doubt one of the richest buildings of Konoha, maybe only rivals by the one his brother lived in.

Thinking back the water demon remembered the first time she went to Itachis' mansion, being in a similar situation than today. And surprised she couldn't believe how the fate sometimes acted. Knowing it would be a bad move to laugh about the irony, she could only stare at the sleeping boy for a moment.

She had waited in front of the white door, when she had softly knocked against it. The blond woman knew how important the situation was, and that her patient was in urgent need of her help. However, she would never dare to just walk inside, without Sasuke's allowance. It was basic knowledge to never interfere with two mates, unless you wanted to regret it your whole life.

Because the dominant part would do anything to protect his other half, it was a matter of common sense. It was part of their instincts, therefor it didn't matter who the demon was. No one really could deny his need to protect his destined one.

Finally Sasuke had called for her. It still took him some minutes to let someone else into their bedroom. He knew he had to fight his own feelings down and allow her to touch him. Shutting down his magic, he also withdrew his hybrid form. Promptly a blond woman in a green haori, loosely wearing over her grey blouse entered. Matching the obi she used around her waist, her trousers had the same grey-blue color. And at any other situation Sasuke might have used the opportunity to wonder about her appearance, but instead he only watched the busty woman silently.

Feeling his eyes on her, her gaze narrowed a little, but she wasn't distracted by his attitude. She knew him way too long, to be actually intimidated by the Uchiha brat. Instead, she expected his best behavior, demanding the respect her full powers owned her. She may be wise enough to honor a bond, but no one would tell her how to do her job. "Move Uchiha, and don't make a scene like your brother did!" her strict voice ordered the young demon around.

Setting her bag on the nightstand, she had no time to take in the full room. It was lovely decorated with fresh blue and white colors. Sasuke had especially chosen this room, because the blue reminded him of his little kitsune. However, the soft baby blue couldn't ravel with his intense blue eyes. Instead the room was quite thick, because the curtains were closed, only letting a little light through.

It was already morning when he had arrived at home. Informing Kakashi beforehand to bring him to this room, he had ordered the staff to move his stuffs. The mansion he lived in was luxurious, wide and showed the power he owned. Although it's outside was a little gloomy, with its white and black colors.

It was located on one of the hills, overlooking the city beneath. He had decided on this place long ago to secure his privacy. But at the moment his thoughts were spinning around. He couldn't really concentrate, when the doctor came through his room. Pushing him aside, she had already started to check on her patient. It wasn't too hard to smell all the stress and chemicals his body was exposed to.

He must have been through quite some hardship. Seeing how pale he seemed the brown eyed demon already feared for the worst. His blond hair was sticking to his skin, and he was sweating, and slightly panting, when she moving her hands over his forehead and his stomach. Summoning her powers and activated the chakra within her, she felt the element of the water repulsing strong within her.

Glowing purple her energy waves circled his whole body, letting her red painted nails glow even brighter. Looking for something suspicious, she knew how delicate the human body could be. And especially checked his inner organs and bones, she searched if they might have suffered some damages. However, she pulled away a moment later, actually revealed about the outcome.

"Well Sasuke, it looks like the boy is quite stubborn," and even thought she wouldn't admit it aloud, she found the two perfect for each other. It would be fun to see who would be more strong headed. "So, what does my little kitsune have, Tsunade?" worried the demon went on, when the brown eyed demon struggled with words. "He seems to be alright, but I will still give him some medicine, but he needs to rest for a while. Make sure he stays in bed and regenerates," and while she answered him, she made sure to get her own medicines ready.

Preparing a shot the water demon reached for her bag and pulled out one of the flacons, filled with special herbs and vitamins. The brown eyes healer had the elixir brewed herself, and knew it would work perfectly on the human organism. It would help the boy to refill his energy and allow him to sleep sound for the rest of the day. Looking back at the raven demon she waited for him to help her.

Unless Sasuke would reach for the blond's arm and roll up one of his sleeves, she couldn't do anything. Trying to distract him she could still feel the intense gaze, when the blond healer had shoved him beside. And she wasn't stupid, feeling his energy boiling, dangerously under his skin. "Help me, Sasuke. I will give him some medicine that should also let him sleep through," and angling the syringe over his arm she injected the liquid.

Normally trying to do it a little more slowly, the water demon knew she could empty the full shoot. Feeling him still being asleep, the medicine better started working, before the black haired demon might do something stupid. But she wasn't finished with her report and still had to fill the wolf demon in on some more details that he certainly wouldn't like.

"However, it's not just the emotional experience he has to overcome. Sasuke it seems like he also hasn't eaten anything in days. I'm not sure why he would do that, but his body was way out of balance when they drugged him," Tsunade added.

Remembering back the black haired demon could almost imagine what must have happened. He had a pretty good idea how these organizations worked and what they must have done to him. "He is stubborn, Tsunade. If he refused to eat, he must have had his reasons. And judging on my experience I would guess they poisoned the food," shocked the blond woman turned back to the demon. He had got up, after helping her.

Pacing around like a trapped deer it had something ironic to the scene. Witnessing the great and stoic Uchiha demon walking around his bedroom, worried about his future mate certainly had its charm. "For all I enjoy seeing you showing feelings once in a while, you should try coming down. Let him sleep Sasuke, and tell me what happened."

After that day he remained at his side, and waited for the blond to finally wake up. Sasuke didn't want to force him, to regain his consciousness. He already suspected his body would need the rest, and that he needed the sleep to recharge his energy. However, he still expected second visitor. Someone he didn't have to invite to know he would come by, and if it was only for the gossip.

Again the knocking at the door had forced him out of his thoughts, and getting dressed he could already guess who it was. After being finished, he allowed the intruder to proceed. However the tall man in a tuxedo with white gloves, never opened the door.

Only talking through the wood, he informed him of his visitor: "Master Uchiha, I shall notify you that your brother Master Uchiha Itachi is here." Turning around Sasuke opened the door, but only a gap to reveal his old butler. "Okay, Jarvis. Tell him to meet me in the small salon," the black eyed male responded.

* * *

Finally dressed the master of the house went down to the small salon. The room was rich with paintings and expensive displays. Drawings of the landscape decorated the red damask and gave a perfect complexion to the dark wooden décor. Like expected his brother was already there enjoying his cup of tea. The maids must have already prepared the drink while he was getting ready.

"Hn. To what do I owe the honor of this visit, aniki?" taking in the full person before him, he could feel the slightly amused attitude in his older brother. He must have heard the news from Kakashi, otherwise there was no reason for him to be here this fast. Sitting down on the opposite lounge, only the glass table separated these two very powerful demons. Relaxing his ears, he watched for the other to make the first move.

"Hn, same to you, otouto. Let's just say a silver bird told me something funny, and I wanted to figure out if it might be true," smiling mischievous the older one knew exactly what was going on. Not forgetting the fact he could smell the human, who was sleeping somewhere in the mansion. "Hn. Whatever? So what did this silver bird told you about my lovely kitsune?" sounding curious the pale boy had to ask, mocking his brother back.

"Sadly, nothing much. Only what must have happened at the brothel," and looking at the younger Uchiha his gaze became darker. So he wanted Sasuke to tell him the details, before he would judge him.

As if he ever expected anything less from the family protégé. Smirking amused, he enjoyed the challenge, not least, because it allowed him to distract himself. Filling in his brother on what happened wasn't too difficult, but after both became very quiet for a while the younger demon looked up again.

Feeling the slight shift of powers in the wide saloon there was no denying something more was going on. But what happened next was something Itachi wouldn't have expected. "Aniki, do you think this is some punishment, for something we did?" surprised the older demon looked at his brother. Never in his four hundred years had he seen Sasuke this insecure about something.

And smiling, he reassured the younger one: "Foolish little brother, that's nonsense. If the universe really wanted us to pay for something, it would be our fault, not out mates one. However, I do believe that fate wants us to prove ourself."

Watching the younger Uchiha he could nearly taste the tension in the room. It was bitter, like an acid flavor that lingered in the dark saloon. "But that's not your real question, isn't it? What's actually bothering you?" even if his brother tried to hide it, he couldn't fool Itachi.

They were without a doubt siblings, not only in behavior, but also in appearance. Both brothers had the same blue, black hair, the fair, white skin and the pitch black eyes. Also the color of their fur was similar, resembling in a black and grey touch.

However, they were quite unique in details. While the younger one wore his hair short and always styled in spikes, the elder enjoyed his long, black ponytail. On top of that, it kind of reminded Itachi about his mate, and he loved that thought.

Also, their facial expression was different. The taller male always had two faint marks around his nose that got more visible, when he started to think about a problem. But the biggest differences were their eyes. Both were the same color, but Sasukes' always had a strong glint, while the others were like two matt pearls.

Although when it came to clothes, they both had their high taste. Both males were dressed in black, silk suits, only Sasuke's tie was red, instead of black. As if they both still tried to compete with each other. What might just be the case, from time to time?

Sighing the smaller demon had to admit defeat. Why was it still so hard to just ask his brother directly? As if it was a weakness, he didn't like the fact to ask for help. But he was willing to do everything for the blond boy, who was sleeping in their bedroom at the moment: "It's true, Itachi. I need your advice with something."

Seeing how his brother was willingly stating he needed his help, the older Uchiha caught up instantly that it was something important. And his guess would be his lovely destined one. He hadn't met the boy yet, just heard the news from Kakashi and directly left to get here.

It sure was a huge surprise to receive his call, when he told him about the beautiful blond. Just out of concern for their yearlong friend, he kept the description about him to himself. Otherwise, he was afraid for their mentor to have to face an outraged Sasuke. He could already guess that he was quite protective of his soon to be mate, but the younger demon always had a talent in being extremely possessive too.

Points taken he was no better, thinking about his own blond back at home. But he had every right to protect his lovely mate from the world. And if anyone would even dare to look askant at him, he was sure to hurt the culprit badly. Amused, he smiled at the odd situation, knowing perfectly well what his otouto had to go through.

"Well little brother, how can I help you?" he would take the credits for his work later. Now he really wanted to help him, because he knew how heartbreaking it could be, if your mate denied you. "It's just," the smaller one finally started to explain: "It's just, he kissed me." A little irritated Itachi wasn't too sure his brother understood the meaning of mating.

"And why exactly is that a problem now?" sighing the older one decided not to call him an idiot already. Maybe there was more to the story than he knew now. A little annoyed the second Uchiha growled about his comment: "I didn't mean it like that, Aniki. What I meant is he was too innocent, just like a child. And there is a reason why you tell little children to never take candy from stranger."

Focusing his eyes, they clouded when he heard his brother's words. And stiffening his whole body, he knew there was certainly more. "Tell me, what really happened?" he tried to encourage him. Sighing again Sasuke didn't really knew what bothered him that much. It wasn't like him to be this distracted.

But he could only guess it had to do with his little kitsune upstairs: "It started like always, but when they brought him in I could smell it immediately. They had drugged him, and what Tsunade told me it was really bad too. He was disorientated and scared when they left us alone. I tried to consult him, when he broke out into tears."

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped. It was like a thick, heavy wind that washed through the salon, carrying a dangerous message. Warning every idiot who might feel its energy the threat was clearly visible. Hurt the blond boy even a little bit, and you won't survive the next day.

Waiting patiently the elder one just sat still, while his brother had to work off his rage. Not the slightest bit anxious he reached for his tea and breathed onto the cold water. Using his fire magic his breath warmed the cool tea again. And like he expected it Sasuke calmed down pretty fast, getting himself back together.

Raising his eyebrow, he set the cup back again, and watched the smaller Uchiha carefully. He would never judge the younger demon for his outburst. It was a natural thing to them, every demon would act the same if his mate got hurt. But only a few were able to control themselves enough to collect their nerves again.

Being sure the older demon understood the surge of energy, Sasuke didn't bother to excuse for that. Instead, he imagined his aniki to be more interested in the story between the two. Closing his eyes for a moment he quelled his feelings to a minimum to be able to continue without interruptions: "He was scared and I told him I would protect him. But not too surprising he had no clue what I meant, so I told him I was his mate. And kissed him."

"Let me guess, you tried not to bond with him, didn't you", Itachi cut in, smirking how naive his brother could get: "What were you hoping for?" Annoyed his brother's eyes shot open, and his gaze darkened, when he looked at the older Uchiha: "Hn. As if that was even possible. No, Aniki. It was Naruto who kissed me the second time."

Overtaken the taller one sat back again. That was something he certainly did not expect. But then he remembered their talk and confused, he sat up again: "So what is your problem?" Irritated the younger demon looked at him, the same stoic gaze as before.

"You really do that on purpose, don't you?" questioning his own sanity, he wondered if it was such a great idea to ask his brother for help. It took him more nerves to explain what happened than to actually get a proper help. Seeing how his brother was getting impatient, the older demon figured it was time to finish soon. Guessing his time was up to be separated from his soon to be mate he waved with his hands in defense: "I won't interrupt you, so please continue?"

Sighing a third time Sasuke complied with his offer: "I'm uncertain what to do now? True, he kissed me, and he also told me to like me, but he was confused. I was the first person in about a week he met, who was nice to him. On top of that he was drugged and this mind was clouded. Itachi, what if he doesn't remember what happened?"

Shocked Itachi got up and went to the other side of the glass table. Carefully, he sat down in front of this brother. "Wow, you really love him, don't you?" he was taken aback when he realized Sasuke was nearly crying. And it was a frightening shock to him. He had never seen his brother this distressed, or uncertain about anything.

Understanding how difficult it could be, if someone found his mate, he knew that the emotions could turn against one really fast. It was a storm of sensations that released a strong magic, powerful enough to change the turn of fate. To find ones destined one, didn't automatically mean to love each other. But it would challenge the heart to see and feel the desires and fears of your mate.

And for someone who was used to always be in control of everything that was a frightening thought. The younger demon had trained his last four hundred years to be better than anyone else, and he knew he was more secluded than the others who acted upon their instincts. However, he never had to face a situation where his upbringing and stoic way of living would be questioned. And he knew only one person he trusted enough to ask for guidance.

He had seen the older Uchiha fighting his own quarrels with his lover, and he knew how happy Itachi was today. So was it weak of him to wish for the same? And to ask the person who had already achieved it for help? "Hey Otouto, look at me," Itachi asked his brother: "I'm sure whatever happened you will make it up. Both of you seem stubborn enough to find happiness. It might not be easy, but you will surely find a way."

And smiling, he encouraged his brother to have some faith. Still kneeling before the smaller demon he got up again. And offering a hand, he pulled Sasuke up with him: "Collect yourself and go to your lovely kitsune. And try to talk to him, explain him everything that happened." And leading the way, both male went outside and to the bedroom. "Oh, and Sasuke, don't worry. I won't tell anyone you actually cried!" he couldn't ignore the opportunity to tease him a little.

Shocked Sasuke stopped in his tracks, when he realized the whole situations. And annoyed he turned to his brother: "Hn, baka. Don't get too comfortable, otherwise I might slip about your reaction when the little devils were born." Dumbfounded the taller demon mumbled something difficult to understand and decided to leave the topic as it was. Instead, he smiled a little, sensing his younger brother felt better again.

* * *

When they entered the bedroom, a sudden calmness fell on both of them. As if the air was filled with a strong, and pure energy Itachi looked at his brother. Today he learned unexpected sides of him, he didn't know existed. Again he shocked him with his composed and peaceful behavior. Waiting in the door frame, the older one left Sasuke alone.

Instead, he studied him interested, as he entered the room. Like he had forgotten his visitor, he went to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Mesmerized his clouded eyes showed a glint of passion, dwelling right under his skin.

Only after some minutes he turned his head to the door, and invited his brother to come in: "Itachi, I want you to meet Naruto!" And stepping closer for the first time, the older demon got a clear view of the sleeping boy. He was quite stunned, when his eyes took in the tanned skin, his golden hair and the clear aura that circled around him.

Knowing the boy was innocent, and without a doubt perfect for his otouto. He was sure the blond was able to withstand the darkness, his family had brought upon them, and help Sasuke deal with his own nightmares. Blinking again he felt his red eyes bleeding back into a soft black. Smiling about his innocent way, he couldn't help but admire the sleeping boy.

Without much surprise, he had triggered his magic, the moment he laid eyes on him. It was an old instinct for demons to use their senses and talents, when they met someone worth their powers. However, most of the time it happened willingly, and only occasionally the instincts reacted fully on their own.

"A fascinating boy, indeed. I understand why you fell for him so much. Even I can feel how strong he is, despite the fact that he is asleep and exhausted," the older demon had no problem admitting his respect for Sasukes supposed mate. Stepping closer he put his hand on his shoulder, confirming his statement.

"Have you already told his family?" knowing him, he was sure Sasuke had looked into the boy and found out about his name and address. But to his surprise the smaller one declined his question. "I tried to, but there were no records of him. I told Kakashi to get rid of his file, they kept at the brothel, to be sure he wouldn't be found again. But a first look into his name brought no common accord. What was strange, because I was sure someone must have reported him missing," uncertain the older Uchiha tried to understand the situation.

But he was as clueless as his brother, why no one seemed to realize his absence. "Are you sure? Maybe he has no parents, but at least his work must have missed him?" he thought aloud. Annoyed Sasuke turned around, watching his brother going on as if he was some idiot. Did he really thought he hadn't checked into that possibility? However the boy wasn't in any of the missing files, he got from the police.

Taking a step back, the pale man felt the intense stare his brother shot at him. And realizing his own thoughts, he raised his hands in defense. Trying to get out of the situation, he hoped to make an excuse: "Sure you had thought about it too. However, I have to ask you. You told me he was undernourished?"

Dangerously his eyes darkened, when he confirmed his question: "What's your point, Itachi?" Swallowing hard, the elder Uchiha wished he didn't mention his conclusion. But realizing the deed had already been done, he could also spill the beans: "I was just thinking, he could have lived on the streets. He wouldn't be the first one to turn up in a brothel." And protecting himself he waited for the other demon to burst out in rage.

However, instead he was shocked when the younger one only smiled about his statement, as if it was that unbelievably stupid. Feeling a little fooled, he crossed his arm, not understand what was so funny about it: "Care you explain, your sense of humor?" Sighing Sasuke looked at Itachi again, still shaking his head about his idea: "Easy, I told you I got Kakashi to get rid of his files. I read a copy of them, knowing he was only there for about a week. And on top of that I could smell it, aniki. I was his first, to start with."

And when he turned to the sleeping blond again, he ignored his brother behind him. He could already imagine him turning a little red, knowing that was too much information for him. But it was only fair after all his teasing and it was a warm feeling, thinking about him. Caressing his cheek, he played with his hairs. Relieved that Naruto got his color back, and that he seemed a lot healthier than a day ago.

"I suppose he cut you off too, didn't he?" already guessing what happened he could answer the question himself. Figuring he assumed Naruto blocked out his supposed mate, because of his inner tumult. He first had to overcome his own fears, before he could trust in others again. Nodding the younger demon, didn't bother to look at him.

Realizing his place, Itachi sighted, before he continued: "Well, I guess you won't need me anymore. And don't worry, I will escort myself outside. Just tell me, what's his full name, maybe I can find out something?" Smiling lightly, Sasuke was actually happy for his brother's help. But this time he kept his feelings to himself.

He didn't have to always give him any more opportunities to tease him again. Only when he heard the door being opened again, he looked up for a split second. Just to tell the leaving demon his answer: "It's Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Maybe you have more luck than I had."

* * *

Somewhere else only shortly later, two people were arguing quite heatedly. They were discussing a delicate matter, before one of them made the final decision. "That's enough. Tell him he has to resign for the time being. I cannot cover for him, not like that, so he better doesn't do these kind of jobs anymore." Remembering the report from his men, he couldn't imagine what must have gone wrong at the brothel.

"What in the hell happened anyway? When my team came in, they told me it was a mess," angry the white haired male shouted at the pale demon. He knew he couldn't really intimidate him, but it helped his nerves to calm down. Terrified, one of his agent had called him earlier, informing him of the corpses they had discovered. He was one of his most trusted men, someone who knew all the details of their operations and was therefore in focus, who was at the crime scene only a moment before they arrived.

He wasn't stupid and kept his knowledge hidden, ordering the man to take the bodies to the precinct. Instead, he could already imagine the medical chart, naming too much alcohol and bad luck at a poker game, for the trigger of an awful fight. However, he still phoned his boss, the moment he had a chance, telling him that they concealed everything related to him. However, he also had to inform him of some bad news. And now here his boss was, in his private office, cleaning behind their mess.

"Tell me, my dear friend, when was the last time you actually visited your home. Because if you had talked to your mate, you certainly would know what was going on," the other responded smirking. Dumbfound the white, haired male only denied his question. "What should I do there, the couch is …" but he didn't have enough time to stop himself from his thoughts, before the older Uchiha already figured out the rest.

Actually still surprised about his naïve ways, he could only laugh about the incident. It was a small one, but it was real. And both male knew it only was the love of his mate. "Jiraiya, you certainly never know when to stop, don't you?" but he raven didn't really bother for an answer, especially because he could already guess the outcome. Instead, he let the tall man in on the events: "The boy they presented to Sasuke. It turned out he was his mate."

Shocked the police commissioner stared at the pale man, slipping into his seat: "What is wrong with you two?" Shaking his head, he wondered if the two brothers had angered the fate for some stupid reason. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe what must have gone through Sasuke's head, when he met him: "How is the boy?"

And growing darker his gaze was a silent warning for both boys. Praying that they learned from the others mistakes, he could only hope, that the younger one, didn't do the same stupid act. "Like I said, ask you mate. But he is mostly alright, however, he is asleep. Tsunade gave him some medicine, after all he went through quite some shit," knowing perfectly what the other demon meant he didn't really responded to his question.

Taking a moment he studied the powerful elementar demon of thunder. He was just like his mate, what might be the reason why they were destined for one another. Both of them belong to one of the oldest families of demons, being told be in favor of the elements that formed the earth millions of years ago. However, his character only sometimes showed his noble lineage.

Guessing he had hit on one of his employees again, Itachi had a very good idea why he was banned to the couch again. When would he finally learn that they would immediately tell Tsunade about this? And he would always end up with a bruised eye, and several sore bones.

Figuring that would also be the reason for his jacket to lay wrinkled on his sofa, and his green shirt looking like he had slept in it. And that when he was always complaining how uncomfortable those work clothes were, and he much more preferred his traditional kimono.

"So what is it you came here, Itachi. If it would just have been for that you could have called me? Or do you want me to look for his family?" the white haired male sat up again, looking strictly at the elder Uchiha. Smiling once in a while the black eyed demon knew he couldn't fool his old friend.

"Originally I wanted to, but better leave it open. If he really escaped it's better to keep a low profile. He will figure out fast who set him up, it would be unwise to tell him about Naruto too. Only give me his file, but please keep it low. It's just a guess, but something is off, and I don't want anyone to find out before I know everything," the demon conclude.

He was sure that at long last his family, or some friends should be missing the blond. He knew from his brother that he took care of some of the papers, but the boy was missing for about a week. Instead, it seemed like there was something off, and he was willing to get to the bottom of it. And better before something really bad would happen. However the feeling in the pit of his stomach was always right, and this time it felt worse, like this was only the silence before the storm.

**TBC**

ChandraMe: Finally, I believe my plot fairy was considering leaving me *uff*

Sasuke: So that's what you call genius? *reading the script again*

ChandraMe: How come you are always so lovely, Mr. Stoic *annoyed*

Sasuke: Dude, really. You are asking an Uchiha *head-shaking*

Naruto: Hey teme, be nice to her *getting cuddled by the author for defending her*

ChandraMe: At least one person likes me *sniff*

Sasuke: Okay, you really have a death wish, just admit it *pulls Naru away and behind him*

ChandraMe: Oh, come on, otherwise I would know some funny things to talk about *smirking*

Sasuke: like what *doesn't take it serious*

ChandraMe: Hmm. Like how you do that trick with your trousers and your tails, when you guys are in hybrid form *smiling mischievous*

Naruto: True, I also wondered about it *starts thinking about it intense*

Sasuke: Dobe stop hurting yourself, and you stop putting ideas into his head *fighting at two fronts*

Itachi: Stop those kindergarten games immediately. Sasuke, take your little kitsune and better leave *turning to the author dangerously*

ChandraMe: Well, I guess some secrets make a story more thrilling *swallows hard*

Itachi: Good answer *and already left*

ChandraMe: Stupid Uchihas. Well, sorry guys, I still value my life, so no inside jokes, sry. However, I hope you liked that part, even thought it wasn't very thrilling. And if yes, we might see each other again in the next chapter *bows and also leaves*

* * *

**Author notes 2:**

Jarvis: from Middle English Gervase, means spear or servant, well he is after all the butler - so I guess you guys will fill in the blanks yourself

Tsunade: Because I don't like any slugs, I changed Tsunade's magic a little. Inspired by her name – which I was told means mooring rope, she is now an elementar of the water.

Jiraiya: And the same applied to Jiraiya, which means "Young Thunder". And yes again, I personally don't really have a problem with toads, but I just wanted something less slimy for the story =)


	4. Chapter 4: free prison

**Author Notes:**

Call back the hounds, I didn't got missing. Okay well maybe I did, but that chapter was one of the stupidest I ever had to write - and you will see what I mean, when you read it.

So yes, I am extremely sorry for making you wait like forever to continue! Oh and yes - it's a little bit longer than normally.

I do hope that maybe someone is still watching it, so before too much confusion comes up, yes I'm back - hopefully for a long time. Also this chapter wasn't beta read yet (so really, pretty please), so whoever finds errors - congratulation they are yours.

Well.  
Much more I don't really have to tell you. Just that I hope you will enjoy it, and that I will continue working on it ^^

* * *

**4\. Chapter: free prison**

It was dark when he woke up, fighting through thick water of moving mist, he felt the touch of someone near him. Slowly the shadows faded from his mind, when the blond male finally managed to crack open his eyes.

Maybe it was night, however the cerulean eyed man couldn't really make out any different. His surroundings as gloomy and dimly, as if he couldn't perfectly concentrate his eyes to focus. Strangely he didn't feel insecure, perhaps an aftereffect of the medicine they had forced him to swallow.

Although Naruto couldn't manage to force his foggy mind to come up with a better explanation, he could at least make out the most obvious. He could feel the bed he was lying on, the warmth it was emitting, that was lulling him into safety.

Blinking tiredly, he didn't care about the body pressed to his own, the comfort it was giving him. Half asleep he didn't mind the stranger who turned him around, the hands that felt like they were shaking, when they brushing some hair out of his face.

Instead he found himself face to face with the foreigner, eyes clear as the night, beautiful pitch black obsidian that locked concerned.

For a shocked moment his own eyes widened, but it didn't last long. Whoever his surprised partner was he lovingly caressed his cheeks, a small, barely visible smile gracing his lips. He whispered something, at least Naruto believed the stranger to actually use words when he saw his mouth open and close.

But his senses were still dull, and the ringing in his ears still made it difficult to actually hear anything. Although he believed he caught something remarkable similar to _sleep again my_ … But he already missed the last words, when sleep pulled him back again.

The tanned male was even to fare gone to still feel his lovers embrace, when he pulled him closer. Caressing his soon to be mate Sasuke had gotten used to Naruto waking up from time to time. Always slipping between sleep and consciousness, but never really waking up.

However, Tsunade had warned him that was perfectly normal for him, to fade into awareness from time to time, before he was fully recovered. It was a good sign. It showed his body was fighting the fever, and healing again.

The wolf demon just knew he had to be patient, something he dreaded, but he wanted to give his chosen one the time he needed to recover. And yet it still came as a surprised when the cheerful blond he had only met a week ago finally did wake up.

~oo000oo~

The night was for lover, and while some tried to flee from a nightmare, others embraced her secrets.

"Do you believe he will pull through?" a worried voice asked in the half lit room. Just some candles were burning down the rest of the red wax that were glowing mysterious. Uncertain the raven turned around, eyeing his lovely mate.

He was a beautiful man, handsome even before he was touched by his magic. Pale skin, blond hair, he always wore in a half ponytail, that softly fell down his lean form and magnificent slanted blue green eyes.

It was the only indication he wasn't always born as a demon; the only hint was the color he had inherited from his parents.

"I hope so, but he has to learn that for himself. It won't be easy," and when the blond cuddled into his embrace he sighted.

"Sasuke was even more withdrawn than myself. After all he was always aiming for father's approval, and wouldn't allow common sense to cloud his judgement. But I do believe that fate decided wise on let him met someone worth his own nightmares. I just hope he will realize that before he frightens his destined one too much."

Sniggering the younger demon leaned up on one arm, before he pressed a kiss to his love's lips, "Well if he is as much as a gentleman as you were, I'm sure the two will make it work."

Raising an eyebrow his lover could clear hear him giggling.

"Darling, why can't I shake off the feeling you only meant that halfhearted?" questioning his beautiful mate, he got lost in his deep blue eyes, that were shining mischievous.

"You just worry too much, Itachi," stretching his name a little, the blond demon perfectly showed what he really felt about the situation.

Smirking dangerously the raven pinned his destined one to the matrass and secured his hands above his head, "Oh, are we already on a first name base. If that's it, my dear Deidara, then I would rather enjoy it having you call my name for a different reason."

And fulfilling his warning he leaned in again, and captured his sweet lips.

"Wait, Itachi," and half-playing his mate pushed him back, his hand resting on his muscular chest, "Maybe you should go talk to your brother again. I mean, you kinda have experience with everything, and let's see it sober, Sasuke will need your help, even if he won't ask you for it."

"Fine," the older one grumbled, "I will show by tomorrow, are happy now?" He just couldn't deny his lover anything he asked him for.

Instead he pulled his chosen into his embrace. Ready to enjoy the sweet taste of his body, before the dark of the night would turn into the gleaming light of a new morning.

~oo000oo~

Blinking surprised, blurry white light exploded in front of his eyes, forcing him to close them again. Trying to relax, to calm down Naruto pressed his body against the cold tiles, while a gush of warm water was running down his head. He couldn't believe what had happened in the event of a whole week.

After waking up that first night, his head still hurt and he felt like shit. He was still sick, but energized enough to finally gain consciousness.

Irritated the blond man reached for the water faucet to turn it off. Starring back at the white ceiling he couldn't master his energy to walk out already.

Too much had happened, and he needed the solitude to relax and rethink everything. For a moment he closed his clear blue eyes, letting the images of an entire week wash over him, and unconsciously grabbing his arms, when a wave of emotions washed over him.

And letting his tears roll, Naruto allowed himself to curse his fate a second time.

It was a strange sensation waking up that morning. Almost as if he was still trapped in a dream. Tossing around he couldn't find a way to escape his own nightmares. It wasn't worse than what he had already experienced, just confusing. But somehow he had to except the truth he already felt.

There really wasn't much different about this morning. And curiously he wondered if he could pass it as an excuse, to believe it was the mixer of bad alcohol and the kind of nightmares you wished to forget. However, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him everything that he remembered did really happened.

Starting with the fact he couldn't remember too much. At least not the last few days. The tanned adult certainly knew he was kidnapped, he remembered the pain, the humiliation and the struggling.

It was fascinating how his brain caught up within seconds. Somehow he remembered the important facts, the knowledge that something had changed. But his brain was still fuzzy and it was hard to recollect all the details.

For one example Naruto couldn't explain why he was in a different room. The blue eyed man was almost certain to wake up in his cell again. But the dark, mahogany colored celling was nothing, compared to the almost sad looking white of his prison.

Steering around the dark skinned male was tempted to turn around, and drift off to sleep again. At least for the moment he wanted to enjoy the comport feeling of the soft bed, the warmth that cuddled his heart, without the constant sickness he endured, cursing his own bad luck.

Shocked Naruto sat up in the bed, fully understanding his situation. He was kidnapped from the streets, locked away and humiliated. Clear as the day he remembered everything. The taste of the sticky rice, and the looks the men gave him, the chase or his desperate try to escape. And shivering he pulled the blanket closer, shielding himself with his arms under its cover. But the worst part only followed.

He remembered eyes, black as the night that were trying to seduce him. Closing his own he took a deep breath, marveling the memory of these shimmering pearls that suddenly turned red.

He saw the nails and teeth elongated, when the shadows moved forward. Dropping to their knees the person took on a different appearance.

Almost seeing him change his form, the blond adult pulled himself back to reality. He didn't understand what that vision just meant, but he wasn't going to find out. Whatever his luck was, he was out of that awful cell, and he would be doomed if he didn't use his chance to escape this whole nightmare.

Looking around Naruto could tell he was alone, there was no one with him, when he studied the vast room.

It was defiantly a beautiful bedroom. The pastel decor, the pictures of timeless landscapes and the size alone were a perfect indication of the person's wealth.

Somehow the aura of the furniture, the brimming that leaked from the decorations or the little details someone tried to make it look more welcoming, still reflected the unmistaken feeling of power.

Maybe a little too thick for his taste it was filled with ornaments and vases, some of them with blooming, bright yellow flowers, and fresh green grass. The whole room was strangely dark, until Naruto realized the closed curtains that only let a small amount of light through.

Not really thinking about it, he got up and straddled to the windows. Curiously he pulled them away, flooding the room with sunlight, as it was already past noon.

Shocked the blue eyed man looked outside. Before him a beautiful wide garden outstretched the backside of the house, closing to the forest.

Irritated he wondered if it might still be the same forest he had seen form his cell, and just a different part of the building. Bu that wouldn't make any sense. Why would they bring him to a different room? Well unless they expected something from him, and swallowing unsure he hugged himself again.

Started he felt a shiver down his spine, and for the first time Naruto realized he was only dressed in some boxer shorts. So much for that theory. The bronze skinned male could still reflect on some of his memories. And the last time they forced him to do this shit, they had prepared some cloth for him.

Shaking his head, the blue eyed human took it as another clue that he was out of that horrible place.

Luckily for him it was summer, and the room was warm enough to cover the lack of clothes. Enjoying the feeling of the sun's warm rays on his skin he closed his eyes for a moment, letting everything wash over him.

But suddenly he felt something strange and tensing up Naruto spun around, almost too fast for his returning dizziness.

But to his surprise he was alone. Was it just an imagination? Did he escape the men that held him, then where was he?

Trying hard he wanted to remember what had happened, but the last night was still foggy, and his memory was leaking.

Drawn in the feeling of a forgotten bliss he didn't realize, when the door was really opened.

Unnoticed a pale figure had entered the room. He wasn't too happy when he had suddenly received an urgent call, and had to leave his room and his supposed mate alone.

The only thing that lightened his mood was the certainty that he could return to this lovely creature if he put up with the caller fast.

But to his shock the blond male wasn't lying in his bed. Feeling his fear rising his gaze wandered through the room, before it set on the tanned man staying at the windows.

His blond head was looking against the floor, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Using this moment of calm Sasuke watched his destined one, and relieved he realized that he seemed much healthier.

His dark tan was glittering slightly, probably from the sweat and the cold breeze that was washed inside, when he opened the door. Also his blond hair was sticky, locking like it was the worst enemy of every comb.

Even though the Uchiha couldn't see his beautiful blue eyes, he could still study his face a little. His color was back, and he seemed to be fitter.

Chuckling low the wolf demon finally drew the attention to himself, and made his presence notable.

Panicked Naruto's head shot up, and with wide eyes he started at the other person in the room. For a second his brain couldn't comprehend what was happening? Who was the stranger that was looking at him as if waiting for something?

His whole being showed the power he owned, even a little arrogance seemed to marvel his features. He was dressed in black designer trousers and a black shirt that clearly flattered his toned chest.

Perfectly reflected to his pale skin, and his chiseled face, framed by midnight dark hair. Without realizing it Naruto started to check out the other, maybe even trying to find a way to escape past him.

Swallowing thick, the blond tried to move to the back of the room, before he realized his own action.

However, the other just stayed at his place without moving. While his face kept uncertain, like a stoic mask, only his dark eyes showed his tumult. He could feel the confusing emotions coming from the other. However, he pushed his own unsetting feelings down, afraid he would dare to move closer.

It took every bit off control from the raven not to let his instincts overtake his actions. The wolf demon knew how hard it could become if he met his supposed mate for the first time, but this second encounter was nothing better. Maybe it was his knowledge that their meeting was under a bad omen, or it was simply his guilty about what he did.

Although he had no control over his instinct, and it was more than just impossible to stop the bound from activating.

Never letting his eyes go from his prey the animal within him, didn't allow him to move too far away.

However, Sasuke had to distract himself from the delicious blond. After all the whole room smelled after him, and the slightly trebling figure only pricked at his instincts to swap him in his embrace and keep him save there.

However, the young Uchiha wasn't stupid and he perfectly understood how obscure the situation was. Maybe it was that clarity that didn't surprise him when the blue eyed male addressed him.

"Did you bought me last night? Are you one of them?" cautiously the raven stopped in his tracks, not sure what he should answer his beautiful kitsune.

He hadn't even realized how he was referring to the blond as his, when he looked back, studying the irritating, fuming human. Slightly shaking his head, he indicating for Naruto to leave his question unanswered.

Instead, he should have already learned how unpredictable the bronze skinned man could be. Watching the perplex wolf, he appeared to complete ignore him, while moving around carefully. "Dobe, where do you think you are going?" his voice had dropped dangerously, but the ingenuous male had overheard his warning.

Instead he scattered around the room, searching for something to wear.

"I will never stay here. You don't own me and I will leave this nightmare immediately, dattebayo!" Naruto shouting back, surprised about his own anger lashing out this imprudent, before he turned around, only to see the demon charged at him with panicked eyes.

Within seconds he felt anger rising within him. Sasuke was furious at the other, he felt his eyes turning red, and his powers leaking.

Why did it have to be a simple human who had no idea of their society. Someone he didn't feel the constant urge, the almost painful pulse under the skin, compelling him to touch his mate, trying to sooth his pain.

The raven was going mad with need, he felt his chosen one's fear and sorrow and he wanted to pull him closer and tell him everything was going to be alright.

But instead he got trapped with a worthless idiot, who didn't even know the smallest thing about their fate.

His demon was howling to be released. Dark eyes clouded and his always carful hidden powers flared to life. Snarling at the foolish prey the wolf had his mate pinned within seconds.

He was at Naruto's side in a heartbeat, letting his behavior being overtaken by his instincts. He didn't even realize what he did when he pushed the weaker human against the nearest surface, his arm dangerously close to his throat.

Panicked clear blue eyes widened, staring frightened at his captor. No not again, he couldn't have gotten into some more trouble just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He still remembered what the men did to him, how that perverted doctor held him down and laughed at his defenselessness.

Why was he so stupid and provoked the other? It was clear the other men was a demon, a high ranked if he did hide his hybrid form from him. He was so naïve believing he was safe again. He should have just looked for some sort of weapon, maybe even hide before his kidnapper returned.

Everything would have been better than this situation. He was still too weak to push the other off him, the perfect, adonis body that didn't have any problem to press him against the wall.

Instead he felt nausea rising, and could already taste the acid. Shocked his breath caught painfully in his lung. His opponent had charged at him, pressed dangerously against his windpipe.

Staring into red, shimmering eyes he could feel his hidden powers, see the elongated fangs when he snapped for his neck.

However; he didn't bite him, or hurt him in any other way. Instead he just remained still, pressing his nose deep into the crook of neck. Smelling the soothing scent of his future mate, his demon slowly calmed down.

Licking over the heated skin he could taste the pearls of sweat, understanding the fear Naruto must have felt a moment ago. Instead he apologizing nibbled at the heated flesh, easily coaxing a moaned reaction from the human.

"Don't go," he softly whispered against his ear, leaving goosebumps on the wet skin.

His whole body was hot, and he trembled with need. It tingled in the tip of his fingers, and the raven was seriously tempted to continue.

Frightened by his own reaction he stepped back from the shivering blond, and before he knew what happened he had already move backward.

Scared Naruto's bright blue eyes shimmered, showing his panic. He might not be able to clearly remember last night, but he wasn't stupid. He knew what the men wanted from him, he had heard them talking, promising him to sell him at a high price.

This man in front of him had touched him. Naruto would always remember these black eyes. He wouldn't be stupid, not misunderstanding his false concern for more that it was. "Tell me. What did you do to me? Did you … did you …?" he didn't have the power to finish his sentences.

However, he moved his hands around his body, trying to protect himself, from the embarrassment.

Not lowering his gaze, the raven watched the poor human, when realization fully hit him. He had just hurt his soon to be mate, his chosen, the one he had promised to protect.

He needed to get out of there, but before he had to take care of one more thing.

Turning around Sasuke went for the cupboard that was on the other side of the room. Moving forward he went to the door for the bathroom, however stopped in front of it, and turned to the drawers on his right side.

Opening the drawer, the wolf demon reached for something on his level and pulled it out. Walking back, he put everything down on the bed, before he looked the still shivering human into the eyes.

Raising his voice for the first time, he allowed it to take on a calming, soothing ton, "I am sorry I scared you. It never was my intention to hurt you."

However, his apology sounded weak, as if he didn't know what to actually say, "I had the tailor prepare something for you. Get changed and someone will come by to get you downstairs so you can eat something."

His dark eyes didn't allow any compromise, even though his voice couldn't hide his worries completely. For the last days Naruto had only had some of his energy back in form of the vitamin medicine Tsunade had given him.

Stepping closer to the door, the raven haired male stopped again, before turning back to the still stiff blond, "By the way, my names Sasuke, but we will talk about everything else later."

Finally leaving the young adult alone, the black eyed demon couldn't help himself but lean against the dark wood of the closed door. Taking in a heavy breath he had to concentrate on his flaring anger.

On one hand his instincts commanded him to walk right back inside, just grab Naruto and bring him back into his arms. On the other side it might have been for the better that he wasn't in the room.

He still felt like he was on fire, his magic uncontrolled and leaking through every fiber of his body. It was torture, to force himself to pull back together, before he could concentrate on his instincts again.

He hadn't expected their first meeting to be a romantic comedy, but this was worse than what could have happened. He had stupidly let himself be guided by his instincts, had hurt and frightened his intended and now he could hear the faint sobbing chiming through the door.

Inside the blue eyed man suddenly found himself left alone. Annoyed he couldn't believe how rough the other just treated him.

Instead of answering any of his question he attacked him, pressed him against the wall, before he almost chocked him. Flushing he remembered his body's betrayal, the reaction when the demon had kissed him.

The dark skinned human wasn't into any of that.

The dark skinned human wasn't into any of that. Hell he was pretty sure he was a virgin before any of this happened. And like on queue his anger at the situation returned.

Seriously, what did he do wrong? It was all that baka's fault. And all he said was he was sorry, like some lame excuse would fix anything? Instead he told him to get dressed and come downstairs.

Blushing Naruto felt around himself, remembering only the black boxer shorts that covered him. And embarrassment and anger melted into each other.

And exhausted he only started crying, weeping about everything that felt like utter shit. He just wanted to be back home. Back before he had started working, before he was forced to leave his job, and take some time off.

Before he had gone to the countryside for vacation, and especially before everything had gone so horrible wrong.

~oo000oo~

Flashing his red eyes, he felt the other aura that came closer, that was near their bedroom where his soon to be mate was getting changed. Turning his head, he hissed at his intruder, but didn't make any attempt to act.

Looking unimpressed the taller demon patiently waited for Sasuke to give him the permission to enter, "What do you want here, Itachi? I didn't know there was free entrance to my house whenever you pleased."

Shrugging his shoulders; the older male only fixated him with a knowing grin, "Don't worry, Otouto. I don't particularly have developed a liking in you. I just happened to be around and decided to pay you a short visit. However, I see you could use some helpful advises."

And focusing his attention on the closed door you didn't have to be a genius to know he could hear the human crying too.

Considering his options, the younger man didn't decide long before he gave a short nod. He wouldn't openly ask for his brother's help, one time was enough, but he did appreciate his support. However; before he had completely left the hallway he got stopped by his aniki.

Although he didn't touch the other demon at the moment, he could still feel his lingering magic, he did step into his way.

"Don't make the same mistake father and I did. You are better than that," his brother smiled at him encouraging. Then he turned to the door, trusting his younger sibling to go downstairs and wait for them.

Instead he softly knocked against the wood, waiting for some signs to enter. However; all he could here was the shocked inhale of their surprised guest. Speaking gentle he introduced himself, hoping to less frightened him, "Naruto, I will come inside. I hope you won't mind."

But before the irritated human could answer he had already opened the door and stepped into the room. Receiving his first impression he studied the still startled blond. He was sitting on the floor; without a doubt he had dropped there after Sasuke's little outburst of rage.

Smiling pleasant the other demon kneeled down to the slightly trembling human, "Hello Naruto. My name's Itachi, and I'm Sasuke's brother."

It was impossible to hide who the stranger was. You had to be straight blind not to see the resemblance to the other demon. The two looked so similar, although Itachi was taller. The same pale skin, hugged by a dark red shirt, with black tie and dark dress pants.

What was seriously wrong with those two to even dress this formal in their own house? However; it did flatter the toned body, broad shoulders and the long hair which was caught in a tight ponytail. Dark eyes, the same obsidian as his brother, and yet less glittering, instead gleaming, smooth like velvet black.

His whole nature also seemed more relaxed, more balanced. As if he had found something Sasuke wasn't aware off yet.

Offering the blond his arm to help him up, he wasn't surprised, when he instead backed against to the windows. Chuckling the elder demon, used the moment to eye the young adult. "Don't worry, I'd never do anything to hurt you, I value my live too much," and knowing the blue eyed human had no idea what he meant, his thoughts traveled back to a certain wolf demon.

"You really had bad luck to meet my brother under such unfortunate events," he assured the bronze skinned male, "I can also understand that it's not perfect, but if you could please join us for some tea, and maybe some dinner, then I would be happy to explain to you what happened?" it wasn't the first time he had witnessed something like this.

Most of the time when the bonding was done unwillingly it often resulted in stress. And not uncommonly it ended in a big fight, when neither was willing to just listen to the other.

Starring critically at the demon the blue eyed human used the moment to try to consider his options. He was still locked in an unknown place, and point taken he actually had no clue what had happened. It did sound like the most logical thing, after all they at least seemed to care for him enough to provide for him.

And maybe if he figured out more that had happened, he could find a way to escape that whole nightmare.

"I don't trust you, just like that baka of a brother you have, but it seems that for now you are my best change to understand what happened. So I will just except your offer to dinner," he wasn't going to fool himself.

These people had brought him here for a reason, but if they believed he would silently obey they were wrong. If he had to play along that was fine with him, but he would fight them.

Smirking wicked something flashed in the older Uchiha's eyes. He had seen that spirit before, and he knew that Sasuke was in for some serious crawling. That would certainly be fun to watch. "Very well, my dear Naruto. I except your conditions. However, I believe that something to eat would do us both good, and you need your energy back."

And when the older one offered his arm this time the blond human only hesitated for a millisecond. Instead he allowed the demon to pull him up and lead him back to the bed.

After he had helped him to sit down on the soft matrasses, he excused himself and told him to take his time to get dressed, he would wait outside and he only had to knock for him to accompany him to the dining hall.

Quickly discharging the boxer short, Naruto got dressed in the new cloth. It did have a strange tangle to were someone's stranger garments, even if Sasuke had told him he had specially asked for those to be made. At least he hadn't bothered to get him into the same expensive garnish the two brothers wore.

Instead he found some sheer jeans and a white shirt. Irritated he wondered how his unwanted host had known his measures.

Albeit he rather scraped that thought and instead concentrated on what was before him. He still needed to figure out what had happened the other night, before he could make any more plan on how to act.

Walking back to the door he looked around the room one last time. His thought about grapping something to defend himself hadn't left him. However, after witnessing how ease the demon had overpowered him, he feared that even some bat wouldn't do the trick.

Sighing the young adult collected all his courage, before he knocked. Immediately the door was opened and Itachi offered him his arm to guide him. Eyeing the other suspiciously he accepted his invitation, and allowed the demon to lead him to the dining room.

~oo000oo~

Walking through the corridors soon revealed that the two weren't at someone's simple house, instead that they must be at someone's rich mansion. The older Uchiha didn't hurry, he allowed the bold human to take in everything.

At a slowly pace they walked along some of the family's richest, and like in the room Naruto had woken up too there were some fine displays of power and money.

"You guys seriously have some money. So what's the deal. You are some mobster, drug lords, the yakuza? It would actually match with all the fancy suits you wear, and all that bad vibes you give off."

"I see you found your tongue again. I'm relieved you feel better," the raven simple retorted, "And I believe it's still better if Sasuke would explain everything to you."

"I don't trust you, don't worry. But I can tell you aren't them, dattebayo," and at that thought Naruto stopped in his motion. As if a dark shadow possessed his mind, a thoughtful gaze flitted over his face.

"You certainly won't tell me what's going on, but you – and also your brother – have taken better care of me than those men. At least you give me food, allowed me a real bed and seriously some cloth."

_And if I try to escape you won't be any the wiser, but I would get more freedom playing along. _

It wasn't long after that, before they both reached the dining room. And where Naruto had first laughed about their cocky words, he suddenly felt his jaw drop.

But what unfolded before him was straight out of one of those daily soap opera for the fame and fabulous.

In front of him a long dining table was laid for a meal. The walls were covered with dark, ebony wood panels, and on one side there was even a fireplace installed. Above everything a huge chandelier was lit to illuminate the dark place.

Although windows decorated opposite to the hearth, thick curtains were drawn close to cast aside the light. The table was prepared for him with a fine set of plates, glasses and decorated with some elaborately folded napkins, and some lovely flowers in crystalline vases.

Silently he had followed Itachi's invitation, when the older one had helped him into his seat. They had placed him opposite of Sasuke, while his brother had left them alone, telling them this is something they needed to discuss between just the two of them.

"Okay, wait. I take back everything I said, but that just doesn't work. You …," and challenging his host, his gaze lingered on the younger demon, "Talk. What is your deal?"

"Please have a seat, Naruto. I asked the chef to prepare something light, so I hope you are okay with some miso soup for the start," the raven answered, as if he hadn't heard his question.

Instead he waited for the blue eyed man to take his seat, eying the beautiful human, before he started to speak again, "First of all I wanted to say sorry for everything that has happened. Were certainly didn't have the best start and I wanted to apologize for my behavior, it was uncalled for me to react such violent."

"Ugh, you really know how to treat your guests. If you are so rough with everyone, then no offence. But seriously, explain!"

Smiling fondly Sasuke enjoyed his bold demeanor. He was cheeky, a fighter and he wouldn't allow himself to give in.

"Well, what can you still remember, then it might be easier to fill in the blanks?"

Swallowing hard the bronze skinned human sat back in his chair, his eyes focused on nothing particular.

"I remember I was kidnapped, about a week ago. They tried to drug me, however after the first time I refused their meals. It was stupid and didn't help me much, but it was the best thing I could think of."

Suddenly his gaze changed, and his eyes were burning with anger, when he looked back at the raven, "They gave me some drugs, the night we met, so whatever happened back then doesn't count. I am grateful you got me out there, but that is as far as I am willing to going."

"Hm. I see you remember more than I expected. However, you are sadly mistaken about the time. You went missing for more than two weeks ago. Because of your malnourished condition, you might have forgotten some days. Also, after I brought you back here you were still sick and asleep for a while longer."

Shocked Naruto had dropped his hashi. While they had started talking some attendants had brought him his meal, while they had served the master of the house some tea. Quickly breaking his chopstick, the younger one had hungrily dug into his miso soup with tofu, wakame and scallion.

"Wait. Then you tell me, I was gone for almost three weeks," that wasn't good. He had hoped it was only a week he had been kidnapped – and well escaped in some way.

How was he supposed to explain everything? That he had jumped out of the frying pan into the fire? He dreaded the moment he had to explain it to Iruka. But before he could have that privilege, he first had to figure out what they wanted from him.

"So I understand you got me out there, but that couldn't be your only motivation. I don't know what game you two are playing, but it's not funny."

Sighing Sasuke had already expected the blond to try and talk his way out. However, if his little demonstration earlier was any indication that would be a stupid idea, "No funny games. Naruto, I'm sure you already figured out that we are demons?"

However instead of a proper answer his opposite only rolled with his eyes.

"Then, what do you know about mates?" although Sasuke already had a vague idea what his answer would be.

Irritated the blue eyed adult had put his bowl down, trying to remember anything specific. "I know demons have mates, and that they are predestined. But that doesn't have anything to do with us humans."

Swallowing hard the black eyed demon searched for his partner's eye contact, "Usually that's true, but there are some small exceptions. Sometimes it can happen that our mates turn out to be human."

Waiting patiently the pale demon already anticipated Naruto to piece his information together. He wasn't stupid, he had already proven that to him.

Shocked the startled blond jumped to his feet only a second later, knocking his chair to the floor.

"No, you lie!"

However, his collocutor didn't seem to be joking. Instead his dark eyes kept straight, and his emotions remained stern.

"But, we … we … sle …," albeit the perplexed human couldn't think straight. There were just no possibilities that the demon opposite of him was telling the truth.

Swallowing thick the blue eyed male couldn't pull his mind around it. He was sure they had only slept together because of the drugs that bastard had given him.

"I'm aware that this must come as a shock for you, but I promise you I will answer all your question and also talk to your parents to explain everything that happened," the pale man tried to reassure him.

However, Naruto didn't really catch any of that. His whole motivation was based on the fact that he had gotten finally away. Shit, he had no idea about demons or their respected mates.

He didn't even want to have anything to do with them, they were the reason he had gotten into this mess to begin with, and it wasn't a well-kept secret that demons still saw themselves superior to humans.

_He wouldn't survive a whole day with one of them. _

"I need … some fr … fresh a-air," the shocked human whispered, every color slowly draining from his face.

Studying his lover closer Sasuke was insecure about leaving Naruto alone. It was clear that the blond would need some minutes for himself, however he was still worried about his health.

Despite he called for one of the maids from before, and told them to step outside with his guest for a moment. The petit looking woman was dressed in a strict uniform, like out of some movie. A black blouse with a dark skirt, the always familiar half apron, and a matching white, laced headpiece.

She was waiting outside before her master had called for her, making a curtesy when she entered.

Startled Naruto realized he still had no clue who Sasuke actually was. Sure he seemed to be in contact with some shady people, but other than that he had style, charisma, and money. And he did look quite handsome. Although he wouldn't admit the last sentence aloud.

Instead he followed the servant through the other door into a small hall, that conveniently lead to the backside of the house. Like from the front of the window before, he could see the wide ground, surrounded by a line of trees and a lovely patio.

Some chairs, and even a bench in the same dark ebony wood with white cushion, gave a perfect place to just lazily sit in the sun. Also some plants were placed on the heavy stone floor, and a closed sunshade was laid on.

~oo000oo~

Enjoying the moment of solitude, he was surprised he could still appreciate such easiness after everything that had happened.

Albeit he didn't stay alone for long. The maid had gone back into the house, but he wouldn't be surprised if she kept near, in case he wanted to return.

However, when he had set down on one of the expensive looking garden furniture, and just enjoyed the sun tickling him in the face, he could hear someone stepping through the exit.

"So I see Sasuke had told you what had happened?"

Less surprised Itachi had joined him company. It seemed like he was trying to mend any problem between the two, acting as their conciliator.

"Well, not too much. I left before he could exactly explain anything."

Turning to the older demon he was thinking about something that had bothered the minute Sasuke had told him the truth. But was it wise to ask someone other about his question, especially if it was about his own brother.

Feeling eyes on him the pale man looked up encouraging. Maybe he could answer some of his troubles, and make it easier for both of them, "Go on, just ask me what bothers you?"

Blushing crimson; the blond could only lower his eyes, and stammering he got his words out, "W-why … did he _… I mean you don't have to … to tell me_ … but why … why did he … sleep with me."

"Because that's how our bond is formed," a much darker voice answered instead. Sasuke was getting anxious without his destined one near him. Instead he had told the servants to provide some tea and snacks and bring it to the veranda.

Sitting down on his side, he made sure to keep enough distance between them, to still make it comfortable for Naruto, "Naruto, you are my mate. I knew it the second I smelled you. And our instincts compel us to bond with our chosen the moment we meet them."

Breathing even he waited for his opposite to ask something else, but the blond still felt insecure about that topic.

Only after the servants had brought them something to drink and to eat, he felt calm enough to ask the one question that should have been his very first.

"So can I leave?"

"Why? Is there someone waiting for you?" and although Naruto hadn't felt the drop in the temperature, Sasuke felt his magic dangerously close, pulsing under his skin.

"If you have family we can call them, but I cannot allow you to go. You can freely move around within the house, but I insist you stay here for the time being."

"No, no one. And I still can't stay. I mean I was changing my job, so no one would miss me there, but I still need to look for something to work. After all I'm only on vacation," he wouldn't tell them about his situation just yet. Some secrets were to private to be shared, other than what the two brothers must have already figured out.

"That's not the best idea," the elder demon had responded instead, "If a mating-bond is as young as yours, it's very delicate. Naruto, even as a human you will feel the first changes from your connection with Sasuke. You two won't be allowed to be separated too long or far, without Sasuke's demon going furious."

Suddenly feeling realization drawling on him, the tanned man remembered the moment in the bedroom, when he had felt the power this demon possessed. He had constantly talked about getting away.

It must have sound like a provocation to Sasuke. He wasn't stupid, and he knew it was impossible to betray his instincts. Although bluntly said it did startle him, how much he was acting according to their influence.

Being used to always being in control of everything, he certainly didn't fancy it, when his body reacted on his own.

Screwing he wondered if his brother felt the same burden, and if that was what actually drifted apart his parents. Analyzing both memories the pale man knew he had to make a decision.

He could either try to find the happiness Itachi had achieved, and the glimpse of hope he felt when he first held the blond in his arms. Or he could try to see it rational, like his father did, and presumably destroy not only his own future.

Opening his dark black eyes again Sasuke would worry about that problem later. First he had to proper explain the situation to his prospective mate, afterword he could always try to figure out what destiny expected from him.

It was fascinating how his brain could function again. Or was it his wish to deny what could hurt him, and maybe even weaken him.

Frustrated Sasuke realized how complicated his world hat gotten. But strangely the only thing that gave him confident was the blue eyed human sitting opposite of him, still waiting for some answers.

"Hnn, well. It urges me to protect you, and to keep you near me. At least for the next seven moons that is," unemotional his collocutor told him, however his inner tumult was the perfect opposite of what he was showing. But he wouldn't be him, if he would let some mere desires rule over his actions.

"It will become easier, hopefully while we grow to learn to know each other, but if anything would separate us my magic would go wild," and after a thoughtful moment, he reached for his hand.

Shocked Naruto didn't even have the will to pull back. Instead it felt like an electric shock. Warmth was pouring from the skin to skin contact, and a pleasant, yet funny tingling set in his stomach.

"Close contact will help us both to strengthen the bond, and allow us to leave longer and more distance between us. We will also be sharing a bedroom together," and looking straight at his eyes his black one's were reflecting an unexpected determination, "I promise you, I will not touch you in any improper way, it's just I have to know that you are safe at night."

Feeling uneasy about the idea of sleeping in the same bed, Naruto didn't feel he had so much to say. After all what could happen, it's not like they hadn't seen each other naked before, already feeling his cheeks burning, he tried to concentration on something else.

"By the way, how come you know my name?" he hadn't thought about it before, but both demons had always address him with his given name.

Smirking amused, Sasuke felt his eyes flash for a second, remembering why he knew his lovely kitsune's name, "Easy. You told me, when we first met. And if it is about your job, you don't have to worry. I can provide for both of us."

So what, wouldn't he allow him to be independent. It couldn't be that he really had that much money, to just don't care to have another person living with him. Although, taken into account that they certainly lived in a mansion, the two demons might be powerful enough.

"I never told you my full name, didn't I?" his partner just questioned him, as if that would change anything, "Well, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of and you can trust me I have enough money."

Okay, that was awkward. It appeared like both males seemed to wait for some reaction from him, but to Naruto's embarrassment he had no clue about economics. He kept out of the business of the beauty and powerful ones, concluding he had enough troubles with his own life.

"Ehm. Well, I guess that's good for you. If you really have enough money, then that explain why you guys live in a fucking mansion."

Laughing amused, Itachi could only try to hold his breath. It wasn't often that someone had actually no clue what their family name really meant in the financial world, "I take it you have no idea who we are. And by the way I don't live here. I have – like you said – enough money to live in my own fucking mansion."

"Wait. You guys don't live together, but … how rich are you?" shaking his head amused the younger demon could clearly understand his brother. It was refreshing to meet someone honest.

"Naruto, do you know the houses at the edge of Konoha?"

"If you are mean by houses villas, then yes," and his eyes already gave away his next thought, "You can't claim that's where we are?"

But the silence both remained was answer enough. So he really had mad the jackpot, he had little to do with the politics and financial world, but he wasn't blind. He had seen the mansions on some occasions, and he could only imagine the money someone would own to live there.

That was a shock, cold and harsh. Up till now he had hoped that everything would somehow just unfold, that some kind of mistake was done. Maybe that the universe would open and tell him it was all a grandiose joke.

But these people were a notch higher, they were powerful, influence and in no way interested in the simple life of some human – mate or not.

"Sasuke?" and for the first time he directly asked the stranger. Feeling the odd sensation when he addressed such a powerful person with his name. However, he had originally only told him his first name, so he figured it would be alright.

Still feeling strange at the question, he released their hands, instead tucked up his legs, "Did you buy me that night? They said they would sell me, if the price was high enough."

Uncertain how much he should tell he, the pale demon remained silent for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't trust Naruto, but he didn't want him to get too much involved in anything they did. And casting a quick gaze at his brother, he told him to keep silent too, "No, I would never do that."

Although the answer was sober; it did hurt a surprising moment. The cerulean eyed human felt anxious at his confession. So it was just an unfortunate incident to have met him in one of the brothels.

It only strengthened his decision to get away from here, although that thought didn't seem as encouraging as it had at the beginning, he wouldn't stay with someone who would keep him locked away. He needed to get back to his friends and family, they certainly would miss him by now.

He would escape from here; after all he couldn't be that important to Sasuke if the young demon found him while out enjoying his bachelor life. And without being willing to admit it, that thought hurt the most.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Sasuke**: Wow. I believe it must be Christmas *astonished*

**ChandraMe**: Why would you believe so? *irritated*

**Sasuke**: Because you continued writing *smirk*

**ChandraMe**: Hold your tongue, Uchiha *already spinning some fatal, tragic accidents for the loudmouth*

**Naruto**: Well, he's right. You did let us wait a long time *approving*

**ChandraMe**: Ugh. Yes, I'm sorry I made you wait so long *having a bad conscience*

**Naruto**: So wait, why are we fighting again? *confused*

**ChandraMe**: Because I say so *shrugging*

**Sasuke**: Hnn *actually means the idea is stupid*

**ChandraMe**: Oh. You are just angry because you can't molest Naru-chan anymore * sticking out her tongues*

**Naruto**: Yes, let's keep up the façade *relieved*

**ChandraMe**: Okay, seriously. What is wrong with you too. You just had sex – and if I say not really willingly. So please excuse if there might still be some tension. I'm trying to be authentic here *pouts*

**Sasuke**: Hnn *still saying that's a dump idea, and he would actually more like to play with Naru*

**Deidara**: Woo. I had my first appearance *happy and feeling like letting something blow up*

**ChandraMe**: Yes, I thought why not introducing someone new.

**Itachi**: Stop that behavior, and back to your rolls *actually helps the author*

**ChandraMe**: Thanks, Itachi *stirred*

**Itachi**: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't forget us again *already leavening gain*

**ChandraMe**: Uff. I hope not. Well I'm still really sorry for making you wait so long, and I extremely hope I will continue soon *bows and leaves too*

* * *

Author Notes:

This time, I don't really have new names I used. However I used twice some jap. verbs - and although I know you guys all know them, I did write them down.

Hachi: chopstick  
Wakame: a sea vegetable, or edible seaweed


End file.
